Breaking Barriers
by Sincerely-Tragedy
Summary: Artemis Wilde, a soldier who's well known for her reckless behaviour and inability to follow orders. However, with a hidden past and skills that are hard to come by, she is quite the asset to her Legion. But what exactly is it she's been hiding through the years? And will it prove useful in this fight for survival against the Titans?
1. You Never Know

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan). This is just fan made fun. I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

**You Never Know**

A petite figure moved effortlessly through the crowded streets of Shiganshina. Only one destination was in mind. The gate. The gate that led to the other side of the giant 50 meter wall that surrounded the people. Guarded the people from what preyed on them relentlessly. It almost made her want to vomit. Sure the Titans were big and scary, but boxing yourself in isn't the brightest thing to do, or so Artemis believed.

"Hello there, what's a little thing like you doing this close to the gate?" A garrison asked, as if she were a lost child.

Artemis slid her cloak up to reveal both her gear, and the crest on her coat.

The man immediately straightened up. "My apologies, you see..."

She held up a hand. "It happens far to often for me to even get angry anymore."

The garrison shifted slightly. "Well, I also didn't expect to see one of you on this side of the wall..."

"Orders are orders." Artemis sighed, leaning against the monstrously high wall.

He gave a laugh and a nod of agreement, relaxing a bit. "I'll have a drink to that."

Artemis smirked. "Cheers."

"Well, you may be here a while, so feel free to grab a chair. You never do know how long these trips take."

She gave a natural laugh to that, slipping off her bag and laying it beside the chair.

He held out his hand. "Brown. Joseph Brown."

Shaking his hand firmly, she responded, "Artemis Wilde."

* * *

The sudden ringing of the bell made them both jump in surprise. "Shit, man... Was not expecting that." Joseph laughed lightly. He was pretty young, only joined a year ago, and was already sitting in front of Maria's gate.

Artemis stood quickly, putting her bag over her shoulder, standing in wait for her comrades. Joseph disappeared into the inner workings of the gate to help with opening it, she moved further away to make sure there would be enough room between her and those entering.

As they filtered in, townsfolk began gathering around. Artemis jumped on to the first cart to check on the injured laying on it. "Do you know anything about his condition?" She questioned the man sitting next to the unconscious person.

"Sorry, but I haven't a clue." He responded dully, looking completely lost and depressed.

Nodding, she examined the bandages around the guy's head and arm. "Likely just a concussion... He needs new bandages to avoid any infections..." She muttered more to herself then the dazed man beside her. "Are you capable of putting these on him?" She asked the man beside her, holding out fresh bandages from her bag.

He nodded, a sort of spark in his eye. "Yes ma'am!"

Artemis moved to get off the cart when she heard a confused mutter from the man. "I really don't understand why the have you here playing doctor, though..."

She opened her mouth to respond, but then, she didn't really understand why herself...

* * *

"Hey, Artemis, where are you heading off to?"

Artemis faced her old captain. "My bag is empty of supplies, so I'm going to stick around for a bit, you wouldn't believe the quality of medical supplies they have!"

"Hate to break it to you, but I don't think your new captain will be as thrilled about your hoppy as I was." The taller woman replied honestly.

Artemis shrugged. "Well that's to bad, besides, I have farewells to say. I'll head out before nightfall."

Her ex-captain groaned. "Fine, but I'm not taking the blame if He gets impatient with you."

"If he can't handle my peculiarities, he can cancel his claim and put me back on you squad." Artemis ended the conversation with bluntly, but then added, "I promise I'll make it back before tomorrow, Hanji."

They parted with that, leaving Artemis alone in this strange town again. But that was okay, she didn't mind it all. Moving through the streets, she stopped at different places after acquiring what she needed. This place was so wonderful! So full of life and happiness!

"Hello there, Artemis!"

Artemis turned, surveying the crowd behind her, "Hey, Joseph. On break already?"

"Yep. What are you still doing in town?"

"Small shopping and a bit of sightseeing." She responded, looking up at the sun. Another couple hours before it would set. Perfect.

Joseph laughed at this. "Well, I can't say there is much to see around here, although you might want to try-"

The earth quaked, knocking them down to the ground. "What the hell was that?!" Artemis demanded, looking over her shoulder. _What in the hell?_ Artemis' eyes widen at the sight of smoke billowing up from the other side of the wall.

Joseph turned, his face contorting in horror as a head rose above the top of the wall.

_That wall is 50 meters high... _Artemis began to breath heavily, just as every bit frozen in horror and confusion as everyone else in Shiganshina.

How was this happening?

* * *

**_A/N:_**** A bit of a short a chapter, the next one is definitely longer! I'm not entirely sure how far I'm going to go with this plot, though. If you will, please review and inform how I did and if I need to work on anything. Thank you!**


	2. Fearful Chaos

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan). This is fan made fun. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**Fearful Chaos**

_"Titans, being's whose origins are completely unknown to mankind, have only one known objective; to feast on humankind. To counteract this, humanity retreated behind the safety of the walls. Wall Maria, the first wall, Wall Rose, the second wall, and Wall Sina, the final and most guarded wall. Humanity has taken pride and comfort from these walls for the past century. How foolish of them..."_

* * *

_What's going on? How is this happening... Why?_ Artemis watched his mouth move, but she couldn't hear any words. Everyone was running and screaming, it made her head spin. _What am I doing? I... I need to help these people!_

Artemis snapped out of her shocked state, pulling herself off the ground. "Everyone needs to evacuate! Take only what you need and head back further into Wall Maria!"

A few people paused, listening to the authoritative voice that yelled commands from an unseen place, before more calmly taking the words into advisement. But the masses still continued to run screaming and pushing and hitting and kicking. It was chaos. Chaos brought about by fear.

"Come with me, we have to help them get people through the other gate!" Joseph yelled, grabbing her hand and dragging her with the crowd.

Artemis pulled out of his grasp. "You go that way, I'm going to help the people close to the hole." She didn't wait for a response from her new friend before she took off against the flow of people. _I have to get as many people out of here as I can, they won't leave the other gate open forever..._

Artemis activated her 3DM Gear the moment she got into a clear spot. Landing swiftly, she gazed towards the large hole in the wall. _How did this happen? How could one of them grow so large... And the intelligence it required to..._

Artemis breathed out, calming herself. _I don't have time to think about that... I need to help these people get out of here..._ Artemis began to run across the roof of the houses towards the wall, the amount of titans growing rapidly.

"Everyone head towards the other exit!" She shouted down to groups of frantic people, some pulling on the corpses of loved ones who had been crushed by debris from the kicked in wall, others trying to grab items of family importance. "Take only what you need and get your families out of here!" She shouted, disgusted by how some were more concerned about items then the safety of their selves and family.

A cry of desperation reached Artemis' ears. Skidding to a halt, she looked down on either sides then gasped as her gaze landed on what was making the cries for help. A little girl was standing in a near empty street, crying for her mother desperately. The cries turning into shrieks of fear as a titan crashed towards her location.

Artemis launched herself towards the screaming child, snatching her moments before the fiend reached out to grab her. Landing on the roof closest, Artemis assessed the new situation.

_This titan is to close to the crowds, the amount of panic it will cause will make it near impossible for anyone to get out..._ She looked down at the scared silent girl that clung to her. There was no way she could take out the titan, and have this girl clinging to her.

"Sweetheart, I need you stay right here, and cover your eyes and ears, please."

The girl shook her head, burying her face into Artemis. "No! I don't want to be alone! One of them will get me!" She screamed, drawing the attention of the 12 meter titan that had almost grabbed her before.

Artemis gritted her teeth, "I'm not going to leave you alone, I'll be right there, I promise." Speaking more calmly, she added, "I just have to do something, then we'll go find your mommy, okay? But you have to let me go, and trust me, please!"

The girl's eyes were wet and watery as she looked up at the white haired woman. She wanted to just cling to her and not let go. But she felt like that would be the wrong choice. Sniffing she nodded, letting go with shaky arms. "O-okay..." She stuttered, her bottom lip trembling.

The woman placed a hand on her head. "Cover your eyes and ears. I'll be right back."

She bit her lip, nodding one last time, then clamped her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut.

_Its gunna be okay...its gunna be okay... Everything is gunna be fine... _Tears escaped her closed eyelids, running down her dirty cheeks. Where did she go? Was she going to comeback? _Am I all alone again?_

Artemis didn't waste time to gently pick the child up, she just swung herself towards the girl, grabbing her around the waist and continued towards where the citizens were being ushered onto boats. The girl screamed in shock, then burst into more tears, wrapping her small arms around Artemis.

* * *

A woman cried out at the garrison that was trying to push her back. "My baby! I need to find my baby! Please! Somebody help me!"

Artemis swung down, feet away from the crying woman, the child in her arms screamed happily. "Mummy! Mummy I'm right here!"

"Oh Lyra! Lyra baby!" The woman shouted, the garrison finally letting her back through so she could get to her child. "Oh thank you, Miss! You are a goddess, I swear!" She cried, hugging her daughter against her.

Artemis bowed her head slightly. "I'm just glad I was there." She said honestly.

The mother's eyes widened, she looked down at her daughter who was cuddling close to her. "Oh my baby... I owe you so much, Miss!"  
Artemis held up her hands. "I'm just glad Lyra is safe and with her family, now you must hurry, the boats will be leaving soon." Artemis' tone turning completely serious.

"Come with us!" Lyra called as her mother took her towards the crowds of people demanding access onto the boats.

Artemis shook her head. "No, dear. I still have jobs to do here! Be safe!" She called back, turning her back to them.

"Joseph, what's going on? Why haven't the garrison pulled out yet?" Artemis inquired, looking at the line of people with canons aimed to shoot anything that dare come near.

"Not everyone has made it through the gate." His face pale as the clouds in the sky.

Artemis nodded, watching as he took steps towards the line of guards. "Where are most of the people who haven't made it through? If we can pinpoint where they are, we can-" He started to the one who had the most authority.

He looked down at the younger man, his face darkening. "We don't know Where they could be... And I really don't know if we can keep this gate open for much longer..."

_Of course we can't... _Artemis thought. _All it takes is one titan to get through for everyone to panic._ And then in that panic, whose to stop more from entering?

"We're retreating, everyone get out now!" The authority figure shouted.

"But sir! What about all the people still inside!?"

"We can't risk letting any titan's in through this gate! If we lose the next town everyone inside Wall Maria will be pushed back inside Wall Rose! The risks are too high!"

"We can't just decide who lives and who dies!"

"Close the Gate!" They shouted, now ignoring the insubordinate soldier.

"Uh, sir! We've got some in coming!" Someone else shouted, stopping the argument there.

"Intercept them!" He shouted, facing the oncoming titans.

"Come on." Joseph said, grabbing Artemis' arm. "Let them take care of those things, we need to get out of here, now."

Though Artemis understood the decision to retreat, she still felt it was a little inhumane. But she new there was nothing they could do as of now, nodding she allowed Joseph to lead her through the closing gate.

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"It's completely unaffected by the canons!"

"Its headed this way!"

"Close the gate! Close the damn gate!"

Joseph let go of Artemis to aid in closing the gate without question. Artemis turned, looking through the closing hole, her heart lurching in her chest.

A 15 meter class titan was heading straight for the gate, the canon balls hitting it dead on without any affect. It didn't even slow down when one came in perfect contact with it's head. _Where the hell did this thing come from?!_

"Artemis, Move!"

* * *

**_A/N:_** **So, yes... This chapter was rather long. I'm hoping to get another chapter in very soon, then update at a smoother pace, perhaps a chapter per week. If you will, please review and inform me on how I did, or what I may need work on. Thank you!**


	3. Promises

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan). This is fan made fun. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**Promises**

"Shit." Artemis muttered, holding her bloody hand in front of her face. Not that she needed visual confirmation when she could feel the blood dripping down the side of her face.

_That's what you get for not moving when you should have, dumbass._ She mentally scolded herself. Artemis continued to yell at herself mentally as she hung from the windmill that she'd managed to grapple onto before sustaining to much damage.

_Why am I just hanging here like I have nothing better to do?_ She wondered to herself, looking out over the town that was being run over by titans, all thanks to that armoured piece of shit. Though everything was upside down to her, she could still see the destruction that was occurring. The setting sun may make the scene less visible, but it didn't make the awful sounds of death go away...

Flipping herself upside right, she mumbled to herself. "I guess I'm not going to be keeping my promise to Hanji..."

* * *

**A Few Years Later**

* * *

"Wilde, you're late." Shardis tsked, turning and leading Artemis to a large open space where trainees where beginning to line up in an orderly fashion.  
"Sorry, I got caught up with a few things..." Artemis defended herself quietly.  
Shardis grunted, then once all the new trainees were lined up, began yelling, causing Artemis to jump a bit in surprise.

Another instructor beside her snickered quietly. "Scared?"

Artemis shook her head, taking a few steps back from Shardis as he continued to shout what might have been welcomings, or goodbyes. "Is this normally how the new trainees are greeted?" Artemis whispered quietly to the instructor beside her.

"Damn right, every year. Why, didn't you receive the same treatment?" They asked back.

Artemis' face went blank for a moment, then quickly shrugged. "Yeah, but I didn't think it happened everywhere. My mistake, clearly."

He shrugged, then smirked as Shardis began moving through the trainees, picking out people to intimidate. Or, scare the piss out of, as Artemis preferred to put it.

The other two instructor's started walking towards the nearest building, talking about what they were to teach, leaving Artemis to stand there alone and watch as Shardis rattled the newbies. All whilst trying not to piss herself laughing at their expense.

"You there... What's the big idea?" He shouted, dropping some kid he'd picked up by the head without a second thought. "You! I'm talking to you, dammit! Who the hell are you?!"

The girl, who now had Shardis shouting right in her face, swallowed, then saluted holding a potato in the hand that she held firmly over her heart. "My name is Sasha Braus, sir! From the village of Dauper, Wall Rose's southern district!"

Artemis placed a hand over her mouth, looking away as she giggled quietly to herself. Shardis questioned the girl loudly as to what she was eating, and then why.

When Artemis final looked back, the girl seemed to have lite up with an idea. "Here, you can have half!" The girl smiled, splitting it into what looked more like it was 25 / 75 then 50 / 50. Then proceeded to hand Shardis the 25 percent piece.

Artemis quickly walked away to avoid completely losing her shit in front of Shardis and the trainees.

* * *

"Hanji, please! At least mention it to someone that I don't want to be here!" Artemis begged her old captain, wanting more than anything to get out of where she was.

"Look, you're lucky I even got the chance to stop by. I really don't have time to run around trying to find you a squad."

"Why can't I go back on your squad?" Artemis pleaded.

"Wha- oh no, you know we aren't allowed to be on the same squad." Hanji responded, fixing her horse's saddle.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I know, I know... Jees... I still can't believe they refuse to forget that... Anyways, at least promise to try and get me on a new squad. Please?"

Hanji sighed, then mounted her horse. "How about I promise to _think_ about trying, sound good?"

"Hanji!"

"Alright, alright. I'm sure I can convince someone to take you on. All though it's unlikely. After all, not even Erwin could handle having you around."

Artemis sighed, shaking her head, then smiled. "Whatever, don't you have some where to be?"

The other woman looked up thoughtfully for a moment. "Yes, I do believe that I do, much unlike you. Bye!"

Hanji took off on her horse, just narrowly managing to get away without knocking Artemis over.

Artemis sighed, turning away and heading into the building she had class to teach in a few minutes...

"Okay, newbies..." Artemis began, squinting down at her notebook that she'd written out the plan for the day in. "Welcome to the class where you'll be learning... stuff..."

_Maybe if I do I really bad job of this, they'll send me back into action... Or kick me out of the Legion all together..._ Artemis looked up to see a hand raised.

"Yes, you there, what is your question?"

"Why do you have white hair? Are you, like, really old or have some weird disease, or something?" They asked sincerely, their head bent to the side slightly.

_IwillnothitachildIwillnothitachildIwillnothitachild_... "I was born with my hair this colour, dumbass. Any other idiots want to ask stupid questions, or can we get this shit done?"

The kid's face turned from a look of sincere wonder to a look that was as if Artemis had kicked a puppy right in front of their face.

_Hmm... This is might actually be kind of fun after all..._

* * *

_**A/N:** _**Alright... Chapter Three was a bit rushed... So I apologize for any and all errors that may have been made. If you'd like, please review and inform me on how I did, or what I may need work on. Thank you!**


	4. Proper Motivation

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan). This is fan made fun. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**Proper Motivation**

"Hey, wake up, lazy ass!" Someone shouted, disturbing Artemis' much desired sleep.

"You talkin'-" Artemis paused to yawn and stretch "to me?" She finished, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Yes, you! You need to get up and get to the training grounds to help with the demonstrations!"

_Dem-on-stra-tions? _Artemis yawned again, blinking the world into focus.

* * *

Shardis looked down impatiently at the white haired moron that seemed persistent on acting forgetful and stupid, though he knew she was anything but. "Did you remember to bring your head too?"

She blinked repeatedly. "My...? Oh, I-!" She started, frantic for a moment, then realization crossed her face. "Oh, ha ha."

The few trainees that snickered to themselves seemed to think so, others looked at her like she was insubordinate trash. What a perfect start to a perfect morning.

"If you would get harnessed over there while I point out what is what, Wilde."

Artemis nodded, her face portraying complete seriousness. "Yes, sir."

The morning was beginning to get rather dull, making Artemis yawn as she finished getting herself completely hooked up from start to finish.

"Now once you've got all that done, you'll have someone raise you to a point where you can no longer touch the ground." Shardis finished, _so not very high up in Wilde's case..._

Artemis yawned noticeably as the instructor yanked her up higher then needed in an attempt to through her off balance. She finished yawning, raising an eyebrow at them, and then stretched out her arms in a star like shape to spite them.

"Now, understand not everyone may get this on their first try, don't be mislead into believing that this will be as easy as it looks-" Shardis paused shooting an annoyed look at Wilde. "Ahem."

Artemis stopped flipping around immediately, her body level with the ground. "Heh... Please continue..." She swallowed, slowly shifting back into proper form, a light blush crossing her cheeks. Most of the trainees were looking at her distastefully now, except for the few that were beginning to idolize her disrespect; or rather, her seemingly natural control of the gear.

_I'm going to be just like that! This is going to be a piece of cake for sure! _A confident male trainee thought, quickly following his classmates to get his own belt...

When they all came back, Artemis was finally down, and waiting to put up one of the trainees. Most of the male populace moved towards her station, but a girl beat them to it.

"You'll put me up, right?"

Artemis smiled; Mikasa Ackerman, a promising cadet that seemed to excel at everything, which meant Artemis really wouldn't have to do anything to help her. "That's what I'm here for."

The girl had talent. First attempt, and she just lazily hung there like it was no big deal. "Good job. Looks like you're one of the naturals." Artemis complimented her, tying her so she could walk around to the front for a better look. "Nice."

"Thank you." The girl mumbled, her eyes shifting to look at a trainee, a grimace appearing on her face. "Could you let me down, please?"

Artemis turned towards the laughter. One of the trainees were hanging upside down, a shocked look across their face. "Oh my..." Artemis let her down immediately, and followed her over to the growing swarm of trainees.

"What's the matter, Jaeger? Your upper body needs to be up! Not down!" Shardis yelled at him as he swung slowly back and forth with his legs in the air.

Shardis continued to yell at the boy, while Artemis took it upon herself to disperse the crowd. "Alright, everyone back away, I'm almost positive not all of you have been up, so bugger off and get to it."

They did eventually disperse, and Shardis also eventually left Jaeger alone, and went about picking on the technique of others. Artemis approached the dazed male. "You can let him down now."

Jaeger sat on the ground for a moment, his mind processing what had happened. "Why couldn't I do it?"

Artemis got onto one knee beside him, patting his shoulder. "Not everyone can get this naturally. For some people it takes work, and for others... It just isn't a skill that can be acquired..."

"No! That isn't an option." He growled angrily, though it was clear to Artemis that the anger was more directed at himself then anyone else.

"Why?"

Jaeger looked up at her. "What?"

"Why is this so important? Why do you need this so badly?" Artemis asked, keeping a level tone and a blank face.

"I going to become a soldier, so I need this skill!"

"So you want to be soldier? That's it?"

Jaeger frowned deeply. " No, not exactly... I- why does it matter?"

"Because without anything to motivate you, how are you going to make yourself try?" Artemis stated, standing up, "Now, what motivates you? What makes your blood boil? What makes you want to be a soldier so badly, Jaeger?!"

His demeanour changed, now completely serious, a spark in his eye. "I- I think I understand... I just..." He railed off, looking confident again.

"If you're sure, then. I'll be back to check on you another time." Artemis hoped he'd been listening... This boy certainly had some form of potential.

* * *

"Did you hear? Apparently that Jaeger kid bashed his head right off the ground while trying to use the gear."

"Some people just don't have what takes-"

Artemis put a hand to her head, lightly tracing a small scar on the side of her brow. "I guess he doesn't have the potential I thought he did..." She mumbled to herself, heading out to the training grounds. Sure enough, she found the kid buckling up again.

He made eye contact for a moment, then quickly looked away, the bandage on his brow easily spotted. Artemis rolled her eyes, stepping close to help with hooking him up.

"Mistakes are made. Just remember what I said. If your goal means anything to you, then fight for it. Use it as fuel." She muttered quickly, before stepping back to fall in line with Shardis.

"Begin." Shardis commanded calmly.

Artemis smirked as he stayed level this time, his face portraying heavy concentration, which then turned to joy.

Which then turned to him upside down, wiping the smirk off her face. Exchanging a look with the head instructor, Artemis nodded, hoping Shardis understood what she meant.

"Put him down."

Jaeger started to protest, but ended up sitting on the ground anyways, feeling more humiliated then the first time. He'd gotten it, what the hell went wrong?

"Wagner," followed by a sir from the boy, "switch gear with Jaeger."

Artemis exhaled lightly. So he did understand what she was implying. Artemis stepped forward to help the boy get into his new belt. "Good luck, Jaeger."

* * *

"That was good thinking. That boy could have given up completely." Shardis admitted as he and Artemis walked back to the instructor's dorms.

She frowned in response. "He wouldn't have given up. That's why I told you that his gear might have been malfunctioning."

Shardis nodded slowly, "So if he were one of those who would have given up..."

"I wouldn't have said anything, and would've let him get humiliated until he got fed up and left."

"Why? I have always considered you a person to help anyone in need."

Artemis smiled, laughing lightly. "For the most part, yes. However, in this case, the military branches are already filled to the brim with slackers who'll give up when the going gets tough. If Jaeger had been one of those, I would wished him farewell myself when he went. But he isn't. A little overconfident, but that will change with the right training, of course."

"I see..." Shardis said, very much proud of the woman Artemis was beginning to act like. Then something crossed his mind out of the blue. "How long exactly did you suspect his gear of being dysfunctional?"

She simply smiled and wished him goodnight, heading to her dorm room.

Shaking his head, Shardis continued to walk to his own dorm. _Now that is the kind of person we need training our military..._

* * *

**_A/N:_ Alright, so Chapter Four is out a little sooner than I anticipated, but that's alright, right? I do still apologies for any mistakes that may have been made, but thank ****you for reading!**


	5. Experience

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan). This is fan made fun. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**Experience **

Artemis stood with her hands clasped behind her back, feeling more relaxed now that she'd been moved from teaching theories in a classroom, to practicals outside. If she wasn't going to be outside Wall Rose she could at least be outside inside Wall Rose.

"Welcome everyone. This will be your first day where you will be introduced to _actually_ weapons." Artemis began in a loud, clear voice, then paused in continuing as a hand shot up. "Yes, you with the hand up." She began to drone. Yep, the same idiot as day one...

"What happened to the original instructor? Don't you teach different classes?"

Okay, not as stupid as the first time... "Alright, so no one becomes confused, let me explain. The instructor that was originally going to be teaching you this class is now teaching the classes I was teaching you. In other words, I will now be teaching you all how to use Military weapons, to use the 3DM Gear without a simulator, and also hand-to-hand combat. I will not be teaching the classes I used to teach. Any other questions?"

"Uh, yes, um..." A different person piped up. "Why are you teaching these classes now?"

_Why does it matter?!_ "Because I've had actual experience using these weapons and tactics, the original instructor did not. Are we all on the same page now? Good. Please follow me over here so I can wave around this sharp object in front of your faces."

* * *

"Erwin? Hellooo?" Hanji knocked lightly on the door.

"What is it, Hanji?" His voice came from the other side.

Bursting in without another hesitation, she laid out her reasoning for being there. "It has been asked of me to find a squad for a dear close friend!"

Erwin exhaled calmly. "Let me guess, Wilde wants to get out of teaching Trainees and go back to being out in the field, so she suckered you into coming straight to me, hoping you would convince me to put her own someone's squad."

"Yes." Hanji nodded, smiling brightly, _even though that was a few years ago..._ "So..."

"No."

"What!? How can you just say no like that?"

"Because, one: it's you who's asking, and two: the person in question is Wilde." Erwin stated simply.

"Awh, come on, those aren't legitimate reasons! I mean, I understand that because she is teaching the Trainees, so she is technically off limits, unless someone applies for her to join their squad. Surely you can find someone who would take her on, no questions asked!"

"Why is this so important to you?" Erwin asked, trying to get off the subject.

"Well, it's a bit of a selfish reason... She's really the only one who took an interest in my work... It'd be nice to have her around again... And you and I both know what kind of skills she has to offer the Legion..."

Erwin nodded, Hanji's now serious tone getting to him now. "But there is still the trouble of finding someone who will-"

"Oi, I'm getting sick and tired of having to clean that bathroom every time I come up here, can you people learn some damn manors." Said a peeved looking man, walking in and dropping a cleaning bucket and mop. "You weren't raised in barns, were you?"

* * *

"Am I the only person who thinks that Wilde is mentally unstable?" One trainee whispered to another.

"No, I know for a fact she is!"

The trainee exhaled, "Well, glad I'm not the-"

"Only one?" Artemis finished his sentence, having been the one who'd agreed with him when he started.

His face paled a bit. Jean Kirschtein, a rather self-important little shit. Though, he was openly honest about it, so that wasn't so bad. "I- uh-"

Artemis smirked, smacking his shoulder casually. "Don't piss yourself now. If you didn't think I was unstable after being taught by my for the past few years, I'd be insulted."

Kirschtein relaxed a bit. His friend Marco Bodt piped up, "You know, I never expected to find someone as laid back as you here."

"I agree. Why would someone like you be teaching a bunch of children?" Armin Arlett interjected politely, coming over to join the light conversation.

Artemis scrunched up her nose. "It wasn't really my decision. See, the Military branch I'm from is split into sections, and those sections into squads. I didn't have a squad at the time, so they shipped me here."

Kirschtein frowned. "Why don't you ever say what branch you're from?"

"Well, it wouldn't be very professional of me to flaunt my profession choices, and it would bias the decisions of my students."

The three boys nodded. A small smile grew across her lips at her sudden thought. _No... They aren't the little brats they were... They've grown up now._ They were all going to graduate in only six months, after all.

"Wilde! Shardis has requested your presence immediately!" Thomas Wagner came jogging towards the four, almost tripping before he made it to them.

Artemis' smile grew a bit. Wagner was always running around doing things for his superiours. "Alright, slow down and breath, I'm going." Walking away, she waved a quick good bye.

Artemis walked into the building, starting to sweat a bit. _Why do the buildings always have to be warmer inside then it is outside... _She wondered, sighing as she came to Shardis' office. She knocked lightly, waiting for the response.

"Come in, Wilde."

Artemis entered, frowning inside. He sounded... Different. "You asked to see me, sir." She stopped, saluting a few steps inside the room.

"Yes, I have some news for you." Shardis sat back in his chair, making a quick gesture to the chair across him, on the other side of his desk.

Sitting down with her hands neatly folded on her lap, she sat, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"How long would you say you've been out of practice?" Shardis asked, a question that she certainly wasn't expecting.

"I'd say four years, sir. Though I have made use of the training grounds every few days over those years."

"Yes, of course..." He looked down at something on his desk, then looked back up at her. "Do you still think yourself capable of getting the job done?"

Artemis' heart began to beat faster as her mind processed where these questions could be headed. "Yes. I believe I most certainly could get the job done. Although if we're talking a one on one, I may show signs struggle. Being so heavily out of practice with the real thing." She answered, knowing that if she made it out that she was in perfect shape would be the wrong idea.

"I see... Well then, onto the actually news part, how do feel about being relocated to-"

"I'll go!" She cut him off without hesitation, standing up into another salute.


	6. The Inevitable

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan). This is fan made fun. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**The Inevitable **

"So, you're leaving..." Mikasa Ackerman stated more than asked.

Artemis nodded, laying her saddle over her horse. "That's correct."

"Will you be back for everyone's graduation?" She asked.

Artemis paused, looking down at the green cloak that peeked out of her saddle bag. "It's not likely."

"Oh..." She shifted, leaning her head back against the stable wall. "That might upset a few people..."

Names flashed through Artemis' mind briefly. "I know. You'll say goodbye for me, right?"

She tilted her head. "Are you sure whatever it is you're needed for can't wait? There are so many cadets here that wouldn't have made it this far if it hadn't been for you."

Artemis moved around to the front of the horse, petting his muzzle gently. "I know the impact I've had here. And I'm sorry that I might not make it back to see all my little fledglings fly off in their different directions..." Artemis paused, finally looking at the teen that had grown into quite a fine soldier. "Where are you going to apply, Ackerman?"

She frowned slightly, thinking it over. "The Scouting Legion." She finally said, exhaling slowly.

Artemis chuckled to herself, "Well, I guess I don't have to worry about biassing your opinion, then." She said, pulling her cloak out of her saddlebag, and fastening it around her neck comfortably, but she couldn't help but question the tone the teen had used. "You didn't decide that for yourself, did you?"

She looked away from her instructor, relaying the truth without hesitation. "Eren wants to join them. Where he goes, I go."

Artemis smiled, nodding in understanding. "You know, I used to have a friend just like you... They were three years my senior, but just as loyal. Just as protecting." Artemis moved towards the girl, placing a hand gently on her arm. "Just promise me that you won't forget to watch your own back just as much as his, Mikasa."

Mikasa looked down at the older woman, slightly surprised. No one had ever told her to watch her own back. It'd always been Eren whom she had protected, and occasionally Armin by default. But she had never considered the fact that harm may befall on herself.

"I will." She responded mechanically.

Artemis' smile widened to a natural grin. "Good." She swung herself up onto her stallion, adjusting her gear to sit more comfortably. "And as a compromise, I promise to come back to see you all graduate. Sound like a good deal?"

Mikasa nodded, and watched as Artemis sped out, the wings of freedom spanning out behind her on a canopy of green. "What possibly could happen to me?" She mumbled to herself, finding herself laying a hand over the red scarf she kept around her neck at all times.

* * *

"What is it?" Hanji growled impatiently, looking up from her notes and other papers to glare at her door. "Well?"

The door swung open. "I'm back!" Artemis Wilde held her arms up high as she waltzed into the room.

Hanji's one eye twitched slightly. "I haven't had enough caffeine for this..."

Artemis' smile disappeared. "Oh, dear! I'm sorry! Here, I'll make some tea, alright? Everything is still in the same place, right?"

Hanji's other eye began to twitch. "Why are you here? And by why, I mean how?"

Artemis turned her head slightly to speak over her shoulder as she rummaged through the small kitchenette for tea making items. "Haven't you heard? I've been requested for a squad! I mean, it's been so long, I honestly thought that you hadn't even talked to Erwin, but that's okay, all is forgiven, I mean, better late then never, right?"

Hanji pushed up her goggle-like glasses to rest on the top of her head so she could rub her eyes. "Could you speak a language I understand?"

Setting everything up to boil, Artemis walked over to her friend. "Thank you for getting me on a squad." She said more slowly.

"Oh. Wait, you mean it actually worked?!" Hanji's features turned from confusion to perplexity, this news completely drowning out all the work related things that riddled her desk. "I can't believe it!" She suddenly cried, clasping Artemis' hands in her own. "They actually requested _you_ for their squad?!"

"Oi, Hanji, you're supposed to be on clean-up duty right now." A peeved looking male called from the door.

Artemis and Hanji turned to look at the intruder in unison. The man's already peeved expression seemed to look even less impressed as they examined Artemis. "If I'm correct, you should have shown up over an hour ago, Wilde."

* * *

Levi Rivaille was a well known cadet of the Scouting Legion. Though most were more familiar as knowing of him as "Humanity's Strongest". He was a complete clean freak, and for some daft reason, the commander had made him captain of his own squad. The very squad Artemis was know on.

_Why his squad? Why does he even have one? Why do I have to even be near him?_ All these pointless thoughts riddled Artemis' brain as she laid awake in her room. The same room she used to sleep in when she first showed up at HQ.

_Now is not the time for a nostalgic flash-back._ Artemis scolded herself. The last thing she wanted to do was think about that little shit when she couldn't sleep. "Maybe I should just get up..." She mumbled, pushing her body up into a sitting position. Yep, her mind was wide awake, but her body sure as hell wasn't.

Her body tingled as she dragged herself towards her still packed bag. Taking out her clothes, she unfolded, then proceeded to refold them to suit the drawers in her dresser. The consistent movement slowly eased her body awake, and in minutes she had her clothes put away and picked out for when the sun was a little higher up. Looking into the bottom of her bag she sighed.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" She whispered, picking up one of the items, feeling the cool material against her warm hand. Sighing now in aggravation, she placed it back into the bag, then threw herself face first onto her bed. She yawned angrily, getting a mouth full of fabric. _Screw it! I'm forcing myself to sleep!_

Artemis yelped in shocked surprise as she fell, her mind fuzzy. "Ow..." She whimpered, sitting on the floor beside her bed. "For such a short distance, that really hurts..." Figures, she actually managed to fall asleep, only to fall out of bed.

Laying her head back against the bed, her gaze shifted to watch the sunlight filter in through the curtains. It looked like it was going to be a nice day. She closed her eyes, yawning until her eyes began to water._ I wonder when I'll meet everyone else...  
_

She gave another yawn, leaning her head to the side, feeling her mind drift off again...

"No! No, no, no... I have to get up!" She scrutinized herself, trying to get up. Her body felt so heavy... "No! I need to get up... Wake up, wake up!" She commanded her body, half expecting it to work. Clearly it didn't.

Finally getting up, she dragged herself first to the window. Throwing back the curtains, she opened the window, her muscles protesting with each movement. The sun was now peeking up over the nearby treetops, and a fresh early morning breeze blew against her face. Artemis then moved over to her dresser where she'd neatly laid out her clothes for the day.

Finally dressed in appropriate attire, she stretched her arms up, her joints making a satisfying cracking noise. _If only my back would crack like that once in a while..._

Artemis entered the dining area with a mug in one hand, and a stack of papers clenched in the other. She walked with her head bent, looking down at the first paper Hanji had given her to peruse until her first outing. Some light reading to pass the time.

"You're up early."

Artemis looked through the bangs that had fallen in front of her eyes. Whatever had been left of her good mood died as she stopped at the end furthest from the speaker. "Couldn't sleep."

Rivaille lifted up his own mug, drinking quietly from it in response. "At least I won't have waste time trying to track you down now."

Artemis spread out her papers, feeling like complete shit. "Why did you ask for me?" _More importantly, what possessed Erwin to agree with it?_

Rivaille looked up from his own amount of papers. "You're an exemplary soldier, although highly insubordinate. It's your ability to assess a situation and act without hesitation that has landed you on my squad."

Artemis blinked a few times, his words sounded so _foreign_... "If there was compliment in there, then are you by chance sick?"

He gave her an indifferent look. "Haven't shit in few days if that counts."

Artemis hung her head, shaking from the attempt to suppress her laughter. Now matter how much Artemis wanted to despise this man, she couldn't help but want to welcome his familiarity. _Maybe I should just let bygones be bygones..._

* * *

**A/N: So, I have a bit of a knack for adding details about character's without explaining them right away, and I apologize if that throws people off or possibly confuses them. However I fully intend to explain these details in further chapters. **


	7. In The Danger Zone

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan). This is fan made fun. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**_**A/N: **_**So for fair warning, some very _colourful_ language is going to be used throughout this chapter and the next few, and I am incapable of apologizing for it.****

* * *

**In The Danger Zone**

_Whywhywhywhywhywhywhy_... Artemis was practically chanting this in the back of her mind. _How could I even consider forgiving that asshat?_ Not only did he spring a surprise outing on her, but it was just them. No back up. Not even a single flare should something go wrong.

"Are you listening or not?!" Rivaille shouted to her as they rode in the open air outside Wall Rose. As unusual at it was for there to be an outing consisting of only two, Rivaille had worked it out. Artemis was beginning to get very curious on how he managed all this...

"Wilde! If you can't pay attention to the simplest instructions, you will be of no use to my squad."

This jerked her out of thought. "I- I'm listening, Sir!"

"Then hurry up and flank left, there's one coming, I'll trust that you can take it out on your own."

_Thank you for giving me another reason to dislike you._ She jolted her stallion left of the oncoming titan. As mush as Artemis wanted to let herself believe she was going to take this titan out without a single problem, she still had her doubts. _I haven't even been in a danger zone for years, and this guy expects me to just pull some fancy moves out of my ass or something? _Artemis' hands gripped the reins more tightly for a moment.

_Just calm down and focus. Freaking out or getting angry over something will_ _not_ _help this situation. _She reminded herself, exhaling calmly, though her heart beat faster the closer she got. "Don't wait up for me, okay, Finnie?" Artemis instructed her horse, releasing the reins with one hand to grab her cable trigger. _This should be interesting..._

Artemis pushed herself up, perched on the saddle, knowing that is she hesitated for even a second, she'd screw up. She pulled the trigger, her cable landing in the inner thigh of the 7 meter class titan.

She left Finnie behind as she swooped towards the titan, it looked down at her with a an empty look, it's jaw slack as it watched her come towards it. Artemis shot her other cable, this one around it's opposite inner thigh, allowing herself to be pulled down, clipping her blade onto the gripped triggers, she sliced a soft spot that would cause the titan to fall. A move Artemis always thought of as cheap, but if it works, it works. Releasing the cables, she twisted her body around, free-falling for a moment, before shooting a cable right on the back of the titan's neck, her gas tank propelling her towards the nape of it's neck as the titan still continued to fall, soundless and stupid.

Artemis pulled her arms to one side, then swung them around, spinning around, her blades sliced a clean chunk out of the back of the titan's neck. Then she gracefully landed on back of the titan's was dead before it's face had even gotten a chance to touch the dirt. _Holy constipated muffins..._ Artemis breathed heavily, almost completely out of breath. "That was certainly more successful than I was expecting..."

"Considering that shitty move you made, it isn't surprising that you were successful. However, had it been anyone else, they still may have failed." Captain Rivaille pointed out, bringing his horse to a stop beside the already decomposing corpse. Though disappearing seemed like a better adjective.

"Again, not sure if there is a compliment in there or not." Artemis jumped down, letting out a sharp whistle to let her horse know where she was. "Anyways, are we going to-"

Rivaille held up a hand, his face more serious then it's usual impatient countenance. He clenspched his teeth, gesturing towards in the direction of the wall. "Incoming."

Artemis followed his gaze, her heart lurching in her chest. A group of at least four titans were moving quickly in their direction. Worst part was, they were blocking their way back to Wall Rose, there was no way they would be able to go around them via horse, and on foot would be suicidal. Artemis didn't hesitate to begin forming a plan of escape and / or engagement.

"Over there, less then a mile off is a small enclosure of forestry. If we can get there we can either try and lose them, or engage them. Either way we'd be able to stand some form of a chance." Artemis gave one more whistle, Finnie coming into clear few.

Rivaille studied her decision in his mind, nodding. "Come on, then."

"Wha- hey!" Rivaille grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up onto the back of his own horse, then flicked the reins to get his horse moving.

"Try and get your horse to follow, the titan's may not have an interest in them, but we can't risk losing track of them, either."

Artemis gritted her teeth, her arms wrapped around her captain's waist. "Sure thing." She muttered, wishing her horse hadn't run quite so far away.

Whistling, she caught her horse's attention, and he rode up beside them. Releashing one arm, she reached over quickly, grabbing the reins of her horse. Breathing in deeply, she hopped up into a crouch, placing her other hand on Rivaille's shoulder to keep herself steady. "Artemis, what the hell-"

Artemis launched herself onto her own horse, wincing slightly as she landed. _How can people do shit like this? _"Two people on one horse was slowing us down, take a peek behind us."

Her captain did so, and sure enough the group of titans had made the distance between them smaller. He snapped the reins down, urging his mare to move faster, Artemis mimicking the movement, while also whispering encouragement to her horse.

"Come on, Finnie, don't fail me now..." She whispered, her eyes trained on the nearing cluster of trees. "Only a little further... Oi, when we reach the trees we should switch directly to our 3DM Gear."

Rivaille nodded, slightly off-put by how his subordinate was calling all the shots. "We are going to have to engage in combat."

Artemis' face turned grim. "You're damn right about that."

* * *

The sun was burning high in the sky, just a little past noon. Birds sung to each other sweet melodies. It would have been a beautiful, if not for the fact that one, it was grossly hot out, second, she hadn't slept more than maybe a handful of hours, thirdly, she trapped up a tree with someone she wasn't fond of, and finally, her life was possibly on the line. Oh she'd missed this kind of excitement!

"It feels like the good old times..." Artemis muttered, a small smile playing across her lips.

"What?" Her captain gave her a questioning look.

"Nothing." Artemis straightened up, look at the on coming titans. It would be a minute before they'd reach the small thicket. Artemis removed her coat, folding it sloppily and dropping it down beside her, holding her blades out beside her at the ready, the slight weight at her back serving as a reminder that she always had a last resort.

Rivaille frowned looking over his shoulder as she got her 'game face' on. "Just so you know, depending on how you preform here and now, will tell me whether or not you will officially become apart of my squad."

Artemis looked away from the oncoming titans. "Excuse me?"

"Get ready, here they come."


	8. Play Time

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan). This is fan made fun. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**Play Time**

"Have you seen Artemis?" Hanji questioned the Commander as she walked into his office.

"She left with Levi for a scouting assignment."

The eccentric woman began to nod, then shook her head quickly with a flabbergasted look. "Wait, just the two of them?"

"Mhmm," Erwin responded, signing and perusing over papers.

"Well that certainly doesn't sound like a very productive duo..."

He arched a brow, then considered it, chuckling slightly, also shaking his head. "Yes. They're probably busy sassing each other."

Hanji straight out laughed. "A group of titan's standing around placing bets on who is the sassiest."

"Then comes the crap talk."

"Who is more constipated."

"Then somehow they get on the topic of gear technique."

"That's when the real sassing begins."

They both paused, Hanji looking down at her coffee, Erwin looking blankly at his papers.

"Why'd we set this up?" They said in unison.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Rivaille shouted at Wilde, who looked more like she was dancing on the titan's shoulder, then actually attempting to cut it's nape.

"Oh worry about yourself, I know what I'm doing!" She shouted, kicking the 14 meter class titan in the side of the face. "You are not to bright, are ya, butt muffin?" She giggled jumping off it's shoulder, then shot a cable into the sweet spot, taking it out with one swift slice.

"Below you to the right, 7 meter class."

Artemis shot a cable into a nearby branch, swinging herself towards the shorter titan. "5 meter to your left." She responded as they swung past each other.

A smile grew across Artemis' face as she got closer to the 7 meter. She disconnected her cable, kicking her legs on front of her. Her feet came into perfect contact with the titan's face, and she'd gathered enough momentum to completely knock it down, landing with it in a perfect standing form.

Rivaille took out the 5 meter class without using any super fancy technique, then headed back in the direction Wilde was in. He was unsurprised to find her standing on top if the 7 meter class titan's face while it was dazed from it's fall. Landing on a nearby branch he shouted. "We're supposed to be fighting them off so we can get back to HQ, not playing with them."

Artemis looked up, her face portraying innocence. "I'm not playing." She looked back down, the titan reaching out an arm to grab her, she switched her grip on her blades, moving backwards to evade the slow moving hand, she then jumped up, stabbing the blades down through the spot were it's sweet spot would be located on the other side. She gritted her teeth at the strain it put on her muscles to do it, but she did a successful job in the end.

She turned to gave up at where Rivaille was looking down at her with an unamused expression. "Happy now? Are we good to go?"

He rolled his eyes, his mouth opened in response, then his eyes flashed. "Wilde lo-"

Artemis was hit with a full force, her feet leaving the decomposing flesh, a large hand wrapping itself around her tiny body. Her ears rang as her head whipped one way and then another. Shit, it's gotta be a bloody abnormal!

Her eyes focused on the face of her assailant. Sure enough a large crazed looking face stared back. It's features made it look like it was Christmas and Artemis was the first gift it'd picked out from under the tree.

"Shit biscuit."

A flash of green and white, and the titan's eyes rolled into the back of its head, it's grip on Artemis loosening to the point that Artemis fell. Shooting a cable, she moved up, landing on the nearest branch, shortly after accompanied by Rivaille. "That is why we are not out here to play."

Artemis gridded her teeth together. Both angry at herself for being so stupid, and for having to be saved by him. Heck, being saved by anyone really pissed her off. "I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Rivallie exhaled, sounding exhausted. "Don't bother getting all boarded up. You haven't been in practice for a while, so your actions are understandable."

Artemis was taken aback. "Excuse me?" What the hell is up with him lately? "Why is it that every time I do something you'd normally sass me out for, you instead act like I'm some inept child that can't be held accountable for my actions because I'm incapable of understanding what I'm doing wrong. It's freaking me out!"

"It was a suggestion, and since it seems to work better than the alternative, I'll stick with it." He responded lightly, avoiding eye contact.

'The alternative', because 'bitching' is to informal, right?. Artemis just shook her head, looking towards the trees. She let out a high pitched whistle. When Finnie came into view she said, "Since the coast looks clear, we should probably head out."

Levi nodded, watching Artemis as she jumped off the branch, shooting a cable and swinging towards the horse that ran towards her location. _Why did it have to work out this way?_ He wondered, closing his eyes and exhaled a long sigh.

"Hey, are you coming or not?" She shouted up to him, sitting on her horse while holding the reins of his mare.

He dismissed his train of thought and stepped off the edge of the branch.

* * *

**_A/N:_ So, chapter nine may not be out for awhile, but I will try my best to get it out before the months end.**


	9. Forget About It

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own SNK (AOT). This is fan made fun. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**Forget About It**

They were a short distance from the thicket when Artemis yanked her horse to a stop. "I forgot my damn jacket!"

"Wel, go and get it then." Rivaille scoffed, taking Finnie's reins from Artemis' hands.

Artemis trudged towards the trees, shooting a cable the moment she was in range. _Stupid jacket stupid jacket stupid jacket..._ "Why the hell do we have to wear you everywhere we go anyways?" She grumbled, landing on the branch that her jacket lay messily folded on. She curled her lip at the debris that had fallen on it, picking it up, she picked a pine cone looking thing off it.

"Aw, gross!" She commented flinging it away when she felt its sticky wetness. "Will this day just end already?"

Artemis shook the jacket, holding it out before her, the late afternoon light catching the wings of freedom in a calm lighting. She gave a small sigh, "Now that's not so bad..."

Lowering it she froze. A 20 meter class titan was looking her straight in the face, it's face portraying a really pissed looking scowl. Another small detail was the sticky pine cone thing that Artemis had flung was clinging to the titan's hair.

It's hand came flying at her at some what fast speed, that still scared her shitless. Artemis gasped, throwing the jacket at the oncoming hand and jumped back, twisting as she plummeted so she faced the opposite way. _Fuck the jacket fuck the jacket fuck the jacket!_

"How do you tolerate that woman?" Levi questioned Wilde's horse, wondering how long it took to pick up a single jacket.

The answer never came, but Artemis did come flying out of the trees, her cable swinging into place behind her as she stumbled onto the ground. _What the hell is she doing?_

She came running at full sped, her arms waving wildly in the direction of Wall Rose. "What are you doing, and where is the jacket?" Levi shouted at her, a deep frown spreading across his otherwise blank features.

She shout a cable at the tree he and the horses were around, propelling herself straight for her horse's saddle. "Fuck the jacket, and move!" She snapped the reins, jolting her stallion forward.

Levi looked back towards the thicket, his eyes widening. "What the hell did you do?!" He yelled urging his horse to follow her's.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Then how do explain them!?"

Wilde looked back in shock. "Them?!"

Levi flicked his reins harder, catching up to Wilde. "Are you completely suicidal?"

"I told you, this isn't my fault! I didn't create this damn situation for shits and giggles." She responded, snapping the reins again, sending a look back. Sure enough there wasn't just one titan anymore.

"Then how-"

"Just shut up, Captain! Stop wasting your breathe and get ready. We can engage them when we reach the village outside the gate. I take it you're capable of taking out the 10 meter to the right?"

Levi gritted his teeth, nodding. _Do I look like your subordinate?_

"Good, I'll take the 8 meter, and we can gang up on the 20 meter. The last thing we need to do is underestimate them."

"No shit." Levi muttered, taking out his cable triggers as they neared the town.

"Go now!" Wilde ordered, shooting her own cables. Levi didn't hesitate, shooting the cable and maneuvering his body to flip up and swing around, the three on coming titans still running straight, completely oblivious to the fact that their prey had disappeared around a corner. Shooting his other cable into the back of 10 meter titan's neck, he spun towards the area, slicing out a chunk with ease.

Levi caught sight of Wilde making the same movement, yet some how it looked more natural when she did it. Ignoring this, he shot a cable into the nape of the 20 meter class, another cable embedding itself allign with his.

Levi and Wilde both swung forwards, their movements completely in sync when they pulled back their arms to spin towards the target spot.

Artemis let herself fall down and swing around at the last second, her captain finishing off the titan by himself. Landing the ground a short distance away she slid her blades back into their campartement that hung on her hips. "Amazing job, Captain."

The male looked over at her from where he stood. "Feel free to stop doing that whenever."

Artemis blinked. "Doing what?"

He took out a cloth, wiping his blades off as he spoke. "Calling me captain while you take complete control over a situation."

A blush rose in her cheeks as she realized that she'd been doing that all day. "I hadn't even noticed I'd been doing that... I guess I need to work on being an underdog again... And it'll be no problem with the whole captain thing anyways." She admitted, giving a wave in the direction of the nearby wall, where a few garrison stood on guard.

He nodded, wrangling up the horses that hadn't gone very far. Walking towards her, Levi dropped her stallion's reins in her hands. "I'm sure you'll have no problems." He guided his horse in the direction of the wall, then paused, speaking over his shoulder at the younger woman. "Oh, but the part where you call me captain really wasn't an issue though."

* * *

_I don't know how much more of this day I can take..._ Artemis fell back on her bed, sprawling out with her eyes closed. Her mood was slightly heightened from being free of her gear's added weight.

"Welcome back!"

Artemis opened one eye to see Hanji sitting at a desk that was located adjacent to her dresser. "What do you want, Hanji?"

"Oh, rough day?" Hanji asked, making a pouty face.

Artemis groaned, rolling her face into the pillows. "Every day is a rough day around that King of Shits."

Hanji giggled. "You've got to have the strangest vocabulary ever."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Can you just get to the point of your being here?"

Artemis felt the corner of her mattress sink under the weight of her friend. "First of all, thanks for getting back alive." She began slowly.

"And...?"

"Try not to kill your new captain is basically all I wanted to say." Hanji finished.

Artemis huffed, slamming her face deeper into the fabric of her pillow. "I make no promises." She mumbled into the pillow.

"I'll assume you promised not to, and I will now help you pack!"

Artemis twisted around, sitting up straight. "Pack? Where am I going?"

Hanji looked down into her dresser drawers. "To where the rest of squad is. You didn't really think Levi would keep his squad couped up around HQ, did you?"

Artemis hadn't really let it sink in that he actually had an entire squad. Particularly one large enough that they could get their own place. "Well..." She began, then switched her topic. "How far away is it?"

Hanji, who was currently stuffing the all of Artemis' neatly folded clothes back into a bag answered, "About a day away from here I think... Wow, would you look at this boulder holder!" Hanji cried out, flinging one of Artemis' bra into the air.

"Hanji! Exactly how old are you!?" Artemis shouted, jumping off the bed to catch the piece of clothing, but failing since the taller woman only had to hold up a hand to catch it.

"Old enough to be mature, but young enough not to care!" Hanji laughed dancing around Artemis.

"We'll be immature all you want, just don't fling that thing around, you might take out an eye!" Artemis yelled, jumping up to snatch the article of clothing from her.

Hanji flicked her wrist, releasing it as it went spiralling through the air towards the door. Artemis gasped as the door opened just in time for the person on the other side to be hit in the face with it.

"What in the hell...?"

Hanji tried her best to conceal her laughter at the sight of Erwin Smith.

"Oh my god!" Artemis cried, crumpling onto the floor in embarrassment.

Erwin dusted the material off his face, smoothing out his jacket. "Artemis Wilde, you will be heading out with Captain Levi in half an our. Please pack quickly." He stated clearly and calmly.

Hanji lost it after that, falling to the floor in laughter.

* * *

**_A/N:_** **So this chapter was finished sooner then expected, and it turns out that chapter ten will actually be the complicated one to write. I hope to update soon, but I make no promises. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!**

**Also, I am sorry if any characters seem a little OOC...**


	10. Thick Walls

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own SNK (AOT). This is just fan made fun. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Thick Walls**

Artemis could have enjoyed the trip ahead of her a lot more if not for the company, and their insistence to not go any faster then a trot. _Yeah, I'd love to trot my foot straight up your ass..._ She fumed quietly, nevertheless keeping Finnie at an unbearably slow pace.

Trying to bide her time by complaining in her head and counting every big rock they passed, Artemis eventually let out a sigh, leaning back in her saddle to look up at the darkening sky. Well, at least the day is ending. Oh wait, it's going to be dark soon... Artemis sat up straight.

"Um... Captain?"

"What?"

"The... Uh, sun is uh... Not in the sky anymore..." Artemis scrunched up her nose as she realized how ridiculous she sounded.

"What are you talking about?" Rivaille replied lamely, looking up to see the sun disappearing behind the tree tops. He let out a sigh, "Could you not have just said that it was getting dark?"

Artemis looked away, heat rising in her cheeks. "W-well you got the point, right?"

Levi rubbed his forehead in agitation. _Why is she so insistent in being difficult?_

"So..."

"What?" Levi asked, trying to keep a level tone with younger woman.

"The sun isn't going to be up soon. Which means... It's going to get dark..." Wilde talked slowly.

He looked over at her, even more agitated by the way she was stating her point. Then he noticed her movements. Wilde was looking around at the darkening forest, looking a little to serious. Almost like even the smallest sound might be a possible danger.

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

Wilde blushed. "N-no, I just don't think that the horses would fair well at night... I-It might damage their eye sight... Or- or something..." She stammered, looking in the opposite of his direction.

Levi suppressed another sigh, snapping his reins to urge his horse to move faster. "There should be an inn up the road a few miles, if we move faster we should be able to make it there before it gets to late out."

* * *

"I'll put the horses in the stable around back, go see if they have any rooms." Rivaille ordered.

Artemis nodded, turning away and heading to the still open doors. Walking in a warm smell of fresh baked bread and a certain kind of cleanliness hit her nose.

"Hello?" She asked, walking up to the front desk.

"Oh, hello there, young lady!" The owner (or so Artemis assumed) startled her from behind. "What can I do for you?"

The woman had a bright smile and soft light, almost blonde, brown hair that flowed past her shoulders, her eyes sparkled kindly in the light of the lobby. "I was wondering if you had two rooms available..."

The woman frowned as moved around the counter to face Artemis from the other side. "Are you here with someone?" She asked, looking around for someone who may have been Artemis' travelling companion.

"Yes, he's just stabling the our horses. If that's alright..."

"Oh, of course!" She said, the smile returning. "Unfortunately, we only have the one room open... A bit of a busy night."

"Oh, well I'm sure they'll love sleeping on the floor." Artemis answered mechanically.

The woman blinked a few times. "Ah, not on the best of terms with your companion?" She asked kindly.

Artemis exhaled a sort of laugh. "Not in the slightest. Honestly, I don't think we've ever really gotten along, and things just seem to get worse."

The woman gave a knowing nod, her face getting a little more serious, but still kind. "Well, sometimes it may seem that way, but time has a way of changing things. I'm sure you'll figure out your problems soon."

Artemis scrunched up her nose. "I'm not sure its that easy. We don't exactly click like we used too... Granted that's all his fault."

The older woman, took Artemis' hands in her own soft tanned hands. "I think the problem is that you're to willing to put all the blame him, instead of realizing that you may carry some of the blame yourself. Maybe the problem is you won't forgive yourself, and until you do that, you can't forgive anyone else."

Artemis stared back into the woman's brown eyes, the words sinking in slowly. _Shit, that's deep. But wait, does she...?_

"So, one room was it, dear?" The owner asked, pushing a book full of signatures her way.

Artemis shook her head out of thought. "Yes, thank you." She answered, taking the writing utensil from the woman and signing both her name and her captain's into the book. "Oh, and I'll apologize now in case anything should happen." Artemis added, already imagining what kind of fight might occur. They could barely ride on the same road without wanted to strangle each other. Sharing a room could turn into a catastrophe.

The woman laughed as she walked towards a back room behind the desk. "Don't worry, dearie." She said, tapping the walls with a wink. "We've got thick walls here."

* * *

Levi entered the inn to see Wilde standing in front of the desk with the strangest look on her face. "Are you alright?"

Wilde turned to look at him. "I think so."

Levi's frown grew at her empty tone. _What the hell could be wrong now?_

"Mum, I'm serious! It really is the goddess lady! Mum, please, I mean it this time!"

"Now, now, calm down. You don't want to make a scene like last time, do you?"

Levi turned towards a mother and her child who were sitting by a small fire, the mother trying to read, while the child was pulling at her mother's skirt. "But I'm serious, look! It really is the goddess lady!"

Levi followed the girl's gesture to where Wilde stood, now looking down at her feet, still looking concerned or confused. "What could that have meant? Is she an oracle or something? Do those even exist?" She murmured incoherently.

Levi shuffled back a step, turning his attention back to the girl and her mother.

"Now stop this! I thought you knew better!"

The child face turned into a very angry frown. "You just won't believe me, so I'll prove that it's her!" The child jumped up, running towards Levi and Wilde's direction. "Goddess Lady!" The girl cried, throwing her arms around Wilde's waist, and ultimately shocking her out of thought.

"Lyra?" The white haired woman asked in shock.

"See mum! It's really her!" The girl cried happily, burying her face into Wilde's clothing.

The mother moved nearly as fast as her daughter had towards the startled woman. "Goodness me! It really is you! Oh bless, I never thought we'd see you again!"

The taller woman wrapped her arms around Wilde as well, the two squishing her between them.

Levi moved himself back, leaning against the wall crossing his arms. The situation Wilde was caught him intriguing his attention.

Artemis was just thankful when they final released her. "Well, don't I feel appreciated." She huffed, a little out of breath from the embraces.

Lyra smiled brightly, hugging Artemis again, this time not letting go, although not squeezing her either. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Lyra's mother chuckled, placing a hand on Artemis' should gently. "I really am grateful for what you did. I know it's been years, but we will never forget."

Artemis nodded, then tilted her head. "I never got your name, have I?"

"Or I yours!" The blonde chuckled at the realization. "My name is Gerda, and this is Lyra, as you already know. And the woman who runs the inn is my sister, Lysa"

"Artemis." She replied with a small grin.

Lyra gasped. "You really are a goddess!"

Artemis looked down at the girl in shock. "What?"

"In these stories my granpa used to tell me, there were these gods and goddesses. One of them was named Artemis! She had flowing red hair and a brother named Apollo!" The girl started, naming off dozens of others.

Artemis' jaw slacked a little, then she beamed. "You know, there was an elderly lady in my village who told me the same stories. I think that was where my mother came up with my name."

The girl's eyes shined. "Wow! That's so cool! Mum, don't you think that is so cool?"

Gerda laughed shaking her head. "It is quite the coincidence."

Artemis nodded, about to agree when Lyra cut in. "I don't think it was coincidence At all. I mean, the goddess Artemis was the goddess of the hunt. And our Artemis, in a way, hunts titans. I think it was meant to happen, like maybe the Fates _made_ it happen!"

Artemis was again shocked. The ten year old girl was very imaginative.

Gerda shook her head with a grin, picking up the girl. "Now, now, that's not entirely true. She was goddess of more than just the the hunt, you know." She gave a nod to Artemis, then carried the girl back over to where they'd been sitting near the fire.

Artemis frowned, then remembered everything she'd been told about the goddess as a child, a slight blush coming across her cheeks. She certainly didn't want anything to do with _that._

* * *

**_A/N: _I kind of want to apologize for this chapter, it just seems really tacky. And in case anyone is curious, the Greek goddess **Ἄρτεμις** is the virgin goddess of the Hunt, Childbirth, and in some cases, the goddess of virginity as well. And although she isn't the goddess of the moon, in some stories she represents the moon. Now in this chapter Lyra only mentions Ἄρτεμις as the goddess of the hunt, so I'll leave it up to your imagination as to which factor of godhood the OC Artemis didn't want any part of.**

**Also, because I feel this is necessary to add, I didn't intentionally call my OC Artemis (her name was actually Luna originally) because of the Greek goddess who went by said name, it was really just a name that popped into my mind while writing that seemed to really suit the character.**

**If you're wondering about any of the other Greek deities that were mentioned, you can always google/bing it, or just PM me and I'll happily tell you all that I know. Farewell until next time (:**


	11. Obedience

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own SNK (AOT). This is just fan made fun. Enjoy!**_

**_(16.03.15)A/N_: Hey, so I kind of made a few updates on this chapter instead of writing chapter 21 like I should be, but it was for good reasons! Trust me when I say, it was a necessary tangent.**

* * *

**Obedience**

Artemis flipped over onto her back, the floor feeling immensely uncomfortable on her back. Why did she have to be such a nice person? She was positive she could have easily convinced Rivaille to take the floor. But no, she felt that wouldn't' the nice. Well no shit.

"Having troubles down there, goddess lady?"

"What the hell did you just say?" Artemis demanded, sitting up straight as an arrow to face the man curled up under the blankets of that awfully comfortable looking bed.

"I asked if you were having troubles." Came the dull reply.

She narrowed her gaze, laying down on her side, her back to the bed. Then a small murmur reached her sensitive ears._ "Goddess lady."_

"God dammit, Levi! Say it again I'm shoving my foot straight up your-"

"Is that really the kind of language a being of your stature should be using." Rivaille cut her off.

I swear he gets some sort of sick satisfaction from this. She screwed up her face, grabbing the pillow under her head angrily. She sat up, swinging her arm, sending the pillow flying in his general direction, then flipped back down, not waiting to see the impact. Hearing it was enough.

_Pouf! _Came the hollow sound of the pillow landing. Artemis bit her lip in case a laugh or giggle slipped out. After a couple moments of complete silence, she slowly eased herself up, turning her head in the direction of the bed.

Levi threw back the pillow back, satisfied when he saw the pillow make direct contact with Wilde's face. Sure, this was silly and immature, but as the Captain, he had to put it to a stop one way or another. A letting her have her moment of satisfaction at hitting him with the feather filled case was not the way he wanted it to end.

But then, Wilde was never really one to willing lose. Especially not a battle against a foe she could go all put on without worry about causing any real harm.

* * *

Artemis peeled the pillow from her face, pushing herself up on her feet, she swung the pillow back, but before she could let it fly forwards, Rivaille had released a second pillow, this one hitting a little lower than her face fortunately.

Flinching for a moment, she let the pillow go, sending it towards his direction. Rivaille held up the bed sheets as a shield, stopping the pillow from hitting him, however it didn't stop Artemis from jumping onto the bed and literally dealing a blow to the side of his face with a second pillow.

Artemis raised up her arm, the fabric dripped tightly in her hand, and brought it down as hard as she could. Rivaille ducked it, knocking into her, forcing her to drop it an sprawl back, pinned beneath him.

"Is this really just because of what I called you?"

"Yes! It's cute when a little girl does it, but not so much when a _grown damn man_ does it!" She answered, her face portraying anger, while her eyes seemed to be laughing. She never was good at solving problems the way normal people did.

As she said that, she was also assessing the situation, her eyes darting around. _I dropped the pillow, so it's somewhere behind him...then there is the that fell somewhere on the floor when he blocked it... And then there is the one right there at the head of the bed, and a fourth still on the floor where my 'bed' is..._

"I still don't believe this is the way to solve anything."

"I don't care what you believe," Artemis began, twisting her legs up to wrap around his chest, she flipped her weight so she practically sat on top of him. "In fact, I think you should just shut up, and taste pillow!" She shouted, grabbing the nearest pillow and slamming it down over his face.

Levi grasped her wrists tightly, trying to wrestle blindly, the fabric honestly not tasting like anything, however the idea of where it could have been not settling quite right with him. He decided his best option was to fight back a little rougher. Pulling his knees back he dealt a blow to her stomach with his feet.

She must not have expected it because she flipped backwards off he edge of the bed, a small 'ow' was audible. He pulled the feather stuffed case away from his face, getting off the bed to walk around to where she was.

Artemis gritted her teeth, reaching around her, her and grasping the pile of blankets that she'd made a sort of bed out of. As Rivaille came into view, she threw them up, blinding the bastard.

This was no longer just a mere exchange of meager blows anymore. It was a full on battle. One where anything goes with no holding back. They both came to that realization, Rivaille struggling to get out from under the blankets. If she wanted a fight, then he'd gladly give it to her. That much she knew.

Artemis dealt the first real hit. Her foot grinding into her Captain's stomach, just as the sheets and pillow dropped to the floor. He attached back, throwing a punch that caught her on the shoulder instead of where he'd actually been aiming. It still hurt like a bitch though.

He swung again, Artemis moved quicker, sidestepping and kicking him in the back of the leg. Rivaille slid to his knees, then swung one leg around, catching Artemis by the heels and knocking her off balance.

She crashed to the floor, the wind getting knocked out of her. Fucking, dammit! She blinked away the spots in her vision as her head swam. She was not going to be on the losing end of this. Rolling away from him as he tried to deal another blow, this one aimed for her stomach, she pushed herself back onto her feet. She stumbled at first, her head spinning from the sudden movements. She stood in an attack position, her fists raised, her stance stiff.

Levi pushed himself back onto his feet, his breathing as heavy as his foes. _If she's going to start this, I'm going to finish it._ He copied her stance without a seconds hesitation. Shocking blue eyes locking with light, almost colourless, pink eyes.

Wilde's eyes seem to widen in sudden thought. Her eyes travelled to the messed up bed for a split second, then a serious look crossed her face. She exhaled calmly, and in one quick movement, grabbed the pillow that had been laying, minding it's own business, at the head of the bed, throwing it at him.

Levi practically sighed as he grabbed the pillow with one hand, lowering his arm to his side to give an unamused stare. He was met with quite the shock as she pulled the mattress clean off the bed with some obvious struggle, her tan arm muscles straining as she tried her best to swing the mattress his way.

He flinched, scrunching up his face, preparing for the impact.

_Thud!_

The mattress made it barely four inches from it's original location. Landing just an inch away from Levi's bare feet. Wilde was panting heavily in and out, her back bent, her face angry and completely serious. She just tried to throw a mattress at me.

Artemis looked down disapprovingly at the mattress. It was a failure. It hadn't even made it half as far as she'd intended it too. It was such a disappointment. It was... _It's a fucking mattress, Artie!_

Her face went blank as she stared at it, then her gaze travelled to her Captain's face, a look of unnervement written in his eyes, though his face was serious and his body still in a position of attack.

Artemis started to let out breathy exhales, that soon turned into straight out laughter as she bent over, her arms wrapped around her stomach as giggled and chuckled, tears coming to her eyes. She twirled around, flopping back down onto the mattress, still giggling a bit. Her captain sat and laid on his back opposite her in a much more reserved manor.

"What the hell." She huffed, rubbing her eyes with her hands. "And what a mess." She let out another giggle, feeling more relaxed then she had in years.

"Yes, you certainly made a mess of the place?" Artemis opened her mouth to put blame on him as well, but he continued. "However, I suppose as Captain, the actions of my subordinate are reflected upon me and so I share some of the blame."

Artemis turned her head to face him, hardly understanding a word that he just said. "I think I heard you say something about sharing the blame, so I'll agree with you under that assumption."

She watched his eyes roll as he tilted his head to face her, their eyes on the same level. "Why is it like this?" He asked seriously.

Artemis looked back to the ceiling, "Because I can't handle people telling me what's what, I guess,." She paused, then added. "Or because you're a heartless asshole."

The man let out a tired sigh. "Sounds about right."

Artemis turned to face those grey eyes again. "It does, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, you always did get a stick up your ass whenever people tried to tell you things."

"Wow, you really are a heartless a-"

"I am your captain, you know. It probably isn't in your best interest to so openly insult me."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Funny, you didn't seem to mind talking up to me once upon a time."

He rolled his head to look up, a simple smile across his lips. "And look what happened."

_Yeah, look what happened jerk. You're a Captain of your own squad and I'm just canon fodder. How many times had I wished for that?_ "Yeah... Look what happened..."

He hummed in quiet agreement.

"Why am I on your squad, Levi? I mean, in all seriousness. There are plenty of other good cadets that weren't already busy. So why would you go through the trouble of getting me?"

"One: Your skills are more than just 'good'. Two: You have an admittedly admirable instinct. And three: I trust your judgement. And finding someone that can be trusted isn't easy."

Artemis frowned, looking at the ceiling again. "As faltering as all that is, shouldn't you also be making sure the people on your squad will follow your orders?"

"That's the thing, Artemis, I know you'll follow my orders. No matter how much of a shit you act, some part of you still knows how to listen to the chain of command."

Artemis blew a raspberry at the ceiling. "Don't go telling anyone that, you'll ruin my image."

She caught the slight shaking of his head. "You don't my help ruining what barely exists."

Artemis rolled her head away from him, sighing. _Can I really follow his orders so easily? I've held so much hate against him for so long... Albeit over something that wasn't exactly his fault... _Artemis closed her eyes, feeling the weight on her chest growing heavier. "Forgive and forget, right?" She muttered after a long stretch of silence.

A sigh came from her companion. "You still hate me for all that?"

Artemis snorted. "No, don't be stupid, that was years ago. I've learned to hate you for you now."

He exhaled in a kind of content way. "I apologize. I may have stepped over a line once or twice."

She scoffed at his words. "'S'not really your fault, you didn't know about the line, so how could you,Ve know you were crossing it?"

She peeked over to see him nodding. "Fair point, I have nothing to apologize for, and you should stop acting so constipated."

Artemis shook her head laughing, "Not exactly."

* * *

"_For fucks sake, Artie! What the hell were you thinking?"_

_I curled my lip at the man that had just burst into my room. "Excuse me, who the hell do you think you are?"_

_He slammed the door shut behind him as moved over to me, grabbing the collar of my shirt. "I seem to be the only one that's going to tell how fucked up what you just did was. What could you have been thinking? Trying to capture a fucking titan, with just you and Hanji?"_

_I grasped ahold of his wrists, scowling up at him. "Why the fuck does it matter to you? And besides, no one got hurt."_

_"Hanji almost got eaten. She could have died, Artie."_

_My scowl deepened. "_I_ would have died before I would've ever let that happened, and you know it." I spat, pulling his hands free and moving back away from him. "And I don't see how it matters now anyways, I'm not on her squad anymore, and we're basically forbidden to work with each other, so no worries about it happening again."_

_A disgusted noise escaped his him as he responded. "You're such a fucking child, Artemis! It doesn't matter if it happens with you two again, it's the fact that it happened in the first fucking place! And you and I both know how impulsive Hanji is! With or without you, we both know she is going to try this again. And when she does, whatever happens to her will be on your hands, Artemis." He growled before leaving, slamming the door behind him._

_I would never admit to it, but that second slam hit me harder then anything he'd said._

* * *

"I'm am sorry, Artie."

She blew another raspberry. "Don't mention it. But... If you do insistent on being so apologetic, you may as well say it again. Just so I know for sure." She smirked.

"Two apologies make sense, I suppose..."

* * *

_"What's wrong with you? I mean on a more psychological level."_

_"Ah, yes, here to rip me a new one because I've hospitalized another captain?" I stood, leaning against the side wall outside the infirmary's main building._

_Levi crossed his arms, his jaw set. "You're fucking stupid, you know that?"_

_I smirked, chuckling a bit. "Did you just figure that out or what?" I asked, bringing a pipe up to mouth. I'd never been much for the stuff, but I also wasn't really that caring about my health at the time._

_He reached out, and grabbed the pipe, tossing it away, simultaneously pressing his forearm against my throat, pinning me against the wall. "Do you have a death wish, Artie? Is that why you keep doing this? You were given a strict order by your captain to keep going, to head for the wall. Why the fuck couldn't you have listened?"_

_My nails dug into the fabric of his uniform as I glared at him. "They could have died if I-"_

_"_You_ could have died, Artemis. How many times do you have to be told that it doesn't matter who's head is on the chopping block, _yours_ is not worth _theirs_."_

_My knee came up and collided with his gut, but he only added more pressure against me, holding me more firmly against wall. "And why is that, Levi? What in the hell makes me so much more important? Why does it always come down to me or someone else? This is my fucking life, if I want to sacrifice it so someone else can live, you won't stop me."_

_"Yes I will. Because it wouldn't be a sacrifice. It would be stupidity. Those people you 'saved' out there? All you did was prolong the inevitable. They aren't capable of surviving outside the walls, that is why they were behind. Not because of the formation, but because they aren't capable. They are still going to die Artie, whether you like it or not. A lot of people are going to die, and you shouldn't be stupidly throwing your life away from them."_

_"Don't tell me what to do!" I growled, struggling against him. Yet no matter how much I hated to admit it, he was the stronger of us. "I would rather die trying to save someone else then live on because someone else died! I can't let people die for me, Levi."_

_I bit my tongue angrily as I felt tears welling up. That's when he released his hold on me, standing over me as a faltered, falling to the ground. "Well that's to bad, Artemis, because whether you like or not, that's how it works. The best you can do, is don't let them die in vain."_

_My bottom lip trembled as they stalked off, leaving me to hate myself. I sat back against the building, fighting my tears. No matter what the fucking midget said, I never wanted to hold my life higher then another's._

* * *

Artemis laughed at him, smacking at his arm. "Enough. It doesn't matter anymore,chow does it? It's in the past. Forgiven, and now forgotten, alright?"

"Are you sure? You've always seemed fond of bring up old shit."

She scoffed, pushing at him, and facing her back to him. "Goodnight, Lev- err, Captain. Goodnight, Captain."

"Goodnight, Wilde."

Artemis absorbed the silence for a moment longer before nudging at him with her foot. " actually, one more thing, if you want me to 100 percent follow your orders."

"What?"

"Never, _ever_, fucking call me goddess lady again."

* * *

**_A/N:_** **So, this is a bit of a dense, long, chapter. But it was needed, and since I won't be able to fit the full views into the story for a while, here are two quick synopsis of those 'incidents':**

**_Incident #1_: Artemis came up with a plan to catch a Titan, that she deemed 'fool proof'. However, when her captain (Hanji at the time) decides to put it into action, it isn't as fool proof. Hanji gets hospitalized and Artemis takes the blame for it all. Which leads to Artemis' first suspension, and how she is refrained from ever being on Hanji's squad.**

**_Incident #2:_ This one occurs shortly after the fall of Shinganshina, and Wall Maria. Artemis is on Erwin Smith's squad. During an outing, the groups have attracted a number of titan's that have given chase. These titan's are close to attacking a squad further back then Smith's. Smith passes the order for his squad to do nothing. Artemis disregarded this. And in her attempt to take out the pursuers, she says hi death, but of course due to Smith intervening, she barely even gets to chat, and he get hospitalized. Leading to Artemis getting suspended again. Which is how she becomes an instructor for the Trainee Corps.**

**Hope this helps clear things up everyone and anyone!**


	12. The Special Operations Squad

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own SNK (AOT). This is just fan made fun. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**The Special Operations Squad**

Artemis was surprised by the building that spread out in front of her. "Isn't this-"

"An old cadet training ground where the Legion used to bring the new recruits for proper evaluations."

_Yeah, no shit. This is where _I _evaluated_ you. "So, your squad is it's only residence now?"

Rivaille shook his dark head, bring his horse to a stop near the stables. "Not exactly. See this place is more of a limbo for squads. Squads come here when they don't have any major assignments, or are on group evaluations."

Artemis slid off her horse, bringing Finnie over to a trough full of clear water that shimmered in the late morning sun. "So, are you on vacation then?"

He rolled his eyes, leading his mare into the stable. "A group evaluation, actually."

Getting Finnie into the stable, Artemis pulled off his saddle, throwing it over the railing nearby, and grabbing a brush. "Great. I guess that outing was a bit of good thing. I'd hate it fail my first eval." She stated, bringing the brush up and across Finnie's dark coat.

"That outing _was_ your 'eval', actually." Her captain responded, leaving his horse in the stable without so much as a simple brush down.

"Really? Do you do that for everyone on your squad?"

He didn't respond at first, throwing his travel bag over his shoulder casually. "No. But I suppose that's because I know they're reliable out in the field."

* * *

Artemis looked around the room her Captain had 'assigned' to her. A bed in one corner, a desk, chair, and cabinets in the other. A dresser against the right wall, and an ensuite bathroom To the left. It was certainly larger then the one she had had back in HQ. And it was a fucking ballroom compared to the shitbox room she'd been sharing when she was instructing the trainees.

_Damn, was it really only a week since I'd been teaching?_ She found herself smiling at the thought. She might not be an instructor anymore, but she'd always remember those kids, even if she never saw any of them again.

There was a knock on the door before it opened. "You ready to meet everyone yet?" Her captain asked, standing in the door way.

Artemis shed off her jacket, pulling her hair up and tying it in a ponytail. Then turned to face her captain, nodding. "Ready."

* * *

Artemis found herself put at ease when she recognized every one of the people that were zipping around the trees in the training area. Their names passing through her mind as she caught a glimpse of their faces.

"That one there is-"

"Auruo Bossard." She cut him off, recognizing his smug features. "And that's Günther Schultz, isn't it?"

Rivaille nodded, seeming a little put off that she appeared to know everyone. "Well, who's this then?" He asked, pointing at a figure that whizzed through the small fenced in area, attacking the wooden foes.

"Ah..." Artemis leaned against the fence squinting. "Gin, isn't it? Eld Gin, or something..."

"_Erd_ Gin." He corrected, puffing up a bit at the chance to correct her mistake.

Artemis smirked to herself. _Enjoy your glory while it lasts you little-_ "Petra?"

Levi followed the white headed woman's gaze to a light headed brunnette that was coming towards them with a pleasant smile. "Yes, her name is-"

"Petra! How have you been? It's been such a long time!" Wilde cried, raising her arms to embrace the slightly shorter woman.

"Artemis, it has! I've been quite good, how've you been?" Petra Ral responded, returning the hug.

"Could be worse, so I'm good to, I suppose." Wilde answered, releasing the other female.

Ral moved to stand between Levi and Wilde, looking back and forth between them before finally settling her gaze on Levi. "You know, when you said you bringing a new cadet to the squad, I had no idea it would be Artemis!"

He nodded blankly. "Neither did I."

Wilde flashed him a queer look at his response, but it soon dispersed. She looked back at the small thicket where the other members of his squad were finishing off their exercise. "Well, at least I have an idea as to who all is on this squad."

"Yes, that will certainly help your transition. I heard you were instructing trainees before Levi dragged you down here." Petra said, as though asking for clarification.

Artemis turned her attention back to the woman she'd once shared a room with back in Petra's first days in the Legion. "Yes, I was." She said simply, tucking her fringe behind her left ear. "I'm kind of sad about leaving them, I guess... I mean I don't think the other instructors try to help them understand what they're trying to teach them. They just kind of go through the motions, you know?" Artemis found herself mumbling out as she inspected her hands.

Petra opened her mouth, then closed it, as if she wasn't sure what to say. Luckily the other member's of the squad had made it over to them.

"So you're the new recruit to Levi's Squad?" The man named Gin asked.

Artemis nodded, turning to face the three. "Yes, I am."

Schultz nodded, his face solemn and relatively void of emotion, while Bossard gave her a wink saying, "I always thought we needed more eye candy on this squad."

Artemis took it in stride, looking around at the squad members. "Can't disagree with that."

Bossard laughed, smacking her lightly on the back. "'Bout time we got someone with some humour on the special ops."

Artemis almost laughed to, but ended up frowning. "'special ops'?"

Petra smiled. "Yes, you've been accepted to the Special Operations Squad, didn't you know that?"

* * *

Artemis sprawled out in her room, her first night apart of a squad in years, and not just any squad a _special_ squad. _Hell, __it's really been a while either way, hasn't it?_ She mused, inspecting the ceiling above, allowing her mind to wander.

_Hmm... I've missed being on a squad, I think..._ She yawned, stretching out and rolling over, wrapping her arms around one of her many pillows. _Maybe... Maybe I could try and make this work though... No more freelance, lone wolf kind of stuff..._

_Mmm... Maybe this could work..._


	13. I'm All Yours

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own SNK (AOT). This is just fan made fun. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**I'm All Yours**

_**Approximately 6 Months Later...**_

Artemis relaxed in the late summer sun, they'd had a nice spring that had lead to an even nicer summer. _Autumn and winter is probably going to be as cold as-_

"Hey, Artemis! Enjoying the sun?" Petra Ral greeted her, sitting down gracefully on the side of the blanket that was spread out on the grass.

Artemis nodded, holding a hand over her eyes as she peered over at the shorter woman, "Mmm, hoping to get a nice tan before summer ends."

The light haired brunnette gave a small chuckle. "I really don't understand how you tan so well. I've always come to know that albino's burned in the sun."

She shrugged, "I don't exactly tan, I suppose... I do burn. In fact, it's after the burn goes away that I actually become even remotely tan." She replied honestly.

Petra nodded, grinning slightly. "That makes sense, you had the worst burn ever a few weeks ago, didn't you?"

Artemis cringed a bit, parts of her still a little raw from the massive sun burn she'd gotten. "And this is where I demand a change in topic. How's the horses doing?"

Petra rolled her eyes at Artemis. "Their fine, probably a little cooped up since our last excursion was about a month ago, though..." She trailed off thoughtfully.

Artemis rolled onto her stomach, propping her head up on her hands, elbows digging into the ground. "Sounds like they could use a run, hmm?"

Petra shifted a bit. "I- I dunno... Levi thinks the horses should stay in the stable unless-"

Artemis let out a dramatic groan, laying her face down on the blanket in an act of over exaggeration. "Levi this, Levi that. I understand you're obsessed, but that doesn't mean you have to _do_, let alone _listen_, to everything he says. Or preach it like some kind of religion."

The light haired woman blushed furiously. "I- I am not obsessed w-with-" She bit her lip trying to stop herself from stuttering. "I- I just respect him. As a Captain. A- and you should too!"

Artemis rolled her eyes, looking up slightly. "Calm down. I was only teasing. And, I do respect him as a Captain. It's when referring to him as a person that I have some troubles."

"Well, I- I wasn't being preachy either." Petra added, a faint blush still present on her cheeks, though more pink than red.

Artemis snorted. "Please, Petra, you are very preachy when it comes to Rivaille. Very appraising of his every move if I may add."

"Artemis!" Petra cried, the deep red blush returning again as she covered her face with her hands.

"Ahem."

Artemis pushed herself, as Petra turned slightly to see who was interrupting their 'girl talk' session.

"Oh, hello Captain." Artemis greeted pleasantly, restraining laughter as Petra turned a whole new shade of red. "What can we fine ladies help you with?"

He held a letter out to Artemis, crossing his arms over his chest once she took it. "This came for you this morning."

Seriousness returned to her features as she examined the outside. "Mm, I wonder what it might be..." She mused, carefully trying to open it, but ended up ripping it in half. Thankfully just the envelope though.

Artemis' eyes widened as she let out a small squeal of excitement. "Oh, my babies have almost flown the coop!" She cried, hugging the letter to her chest.

"In a language we understand, please." Rivaille insisted, shifting his position to a more impatient stance.

"I'm heading back to Trost immediately."

* * *

Artemis was packing up her stuff in a flurry of excitement. In almost less then a week the trainees she'd helped instruct were going to graduate! Shardis had sent word for her to return to Trost and help with their final evaluations, and because he was aware of how much she'd grown to care for some of them.

Now, without really thinking, she was packing what little belongings she possessed into her travelling bag, her Captain at the door in confused surprise.

"Would you please explain what you think you're doing?"

"Packing, Captain. What does it look like?" She replied, neatly folding her Scouting Legion jacket and cloak.

"I don't remember telling you this was okay."

_Telling me? _She turned to face the dark haired man. "Excuse me?"

"Since you are in my squad now, you can only leave here if 1. Your entire squad is going somewhere, or 2. You are given permission, from me, to leave." He stated.

Artemis stood still for a moment, considering the options. "What happens if I leave _without_ your permission?"

He gave her a droll stare. "Instead of asking what you already know, you could just tell me what is so important, then we can go from there."

Artemis looked taken aback. "I already told you."

"Saying your 'babies have flown coop' and you need to 'immediately return to Trost' isn't telling me anything." He then added, "Particularly since I'm positive you do not have any children."

_You can bet your buckets I don't_. "Okay, so I was a little bleak on the details." She said, turning to pick the letter up off the bed, she moved towards him, holding it out to him. "Read it."

He took it hesitantly, then began reading it over. "This is sent from Shardis?"

"The one and only." Artemis answered, finally getting everything she needed into the bag and closing it up. "So, do I have your permission, Captain?"

He continued to stare at the letter, the wait for his reply seemed to last forever until he finally replied, "One week. That's all you need right?"

Artemis nodded her head for emphazism. "Yes, one week. Then I'm all yours and I'll be done with everything to do with the Trainee Corps. I think." She added the last part with a small amount of uncertainty.

"Fine."

* * *

"Ah, Wilde, welcome back." Came a light greeting as Artemis slid off her horse and led it to the stables.

"Glad to be back, Sir." She smiled, walking towards the tall speaker.

The man held out a long coat to her. "I'm sure you'll be wanting this."

Though given how hot it was for the late evening, Artemis accepted the coat, putting it on without hesitation. It still fit like it had six months ago. "I've always been so jealousy of how these jackets look compared to the other ones."

Shardis chuckled. "Yes, they do have a bit more of an 'umph' to them." He agreed, straightening his own.

"Yes..." She was about to add a comment about how he'd clearly let himself go in the head area, but thought it best not to. "Well, I shall take a stop at my dorm for the night, provided there still is room for me."

"Yes, of course. Right this way, Instructor Wilde,"

_Instructor Wilde... That's certainly something I've missed being called._

* * *

"Wilde, I thought you were gone for good! At least, that's what Mikasa said..." Eren Jaeger greeted her the next morning. And as much as she appreciated all the warm welcomes, she'd slept horribly and honestly wanted to ram her foot up everyone's ass. Or down their throats, whichever required less movement, really.

"That's nice..." She yawned, cradling her mug of warm coffee against her chest like a child that needed protection. "And how've you been?"

"I've been great, I mean we're all only a week away from our final day as trainees." Jaeger began, walking beside her as she made her way to the classroom where she'd help watch over the trainees as they took one of their academic tests. "I just hope I can pass..."

Artemis sighed internally, placing a kind look on her face as she stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Look, Jaeger. You're one of the best students here. And I am not just saying that. You really are going to do fine. And I'll even be here to silently cheer you to victory."

His face lite up, a large rpgrin crossing his face. "Really?"

"Yes. I'll be cheering you, and everyone else on. Now go get 'em!"

Sure, that was a bit of a white lie, after all, the only thing Artemis cheered for for the entire day was for the day to end. But hey, she wasn't that cold hearted just yet. And she really did believe in the brunnette. She could tell he'd been through some things, and telling him exactly what he needed to hear, well, that was basically the lack of caffeine talking.

* * *

"I am already sick of marking this shit." Artemis groaned to herself as she sat in the empty classroom, all the trainees having finished hours ago. Dammit, wish I could just half ass this... To bad she wouldn't let herself.

"Uh, excuse me, Ms. Wilde?"

"What is it?" She asked tiredly, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

One of the trainees came walking up to her with a bouquet in his hands. "This is from the 104th trainee squad." The freckled male said, holding them out to her.

Artemis blinked in surprise, leaning across her desk to take them from him. "Marco... Bodt? Thank you very much." She smiled, holding them up to her nose. "I'm not sure why-"

"We wanted to thank you for coming back to see us graduate. You were the best instructor we had, and we appreciate that you'd put whatever you had in hold for us." He interrupted, smiling slightly, speaking like he was readin a well thought out script.

Artemis chuckled, holding the flowers in her lap. "Well, thank you again. And you can thank everyone else too." She said, looking past him to see a few faces peering in around the door. She waved slightly, watching a few of them duck back, while one of them waved back before getting pulled out of sight.

Bodt nodded his head respectively. "Your welcome. I -we- really hope you do stay until we graduate this time."

"Don't worry, I'm strictly the property of the Trainees Corps for the rest of this week, and I honestly wouldn't have it any other way, Bodt."

As he left, Artemis smelled the flowers again. _White Lilies... How thoughtful..._ She looked down at them, holding a fallen petal in her fingers, feeling it's softness against her skin. _Fuck, I really am going to miss those little brats..._

* * *

**_A/N:_** **I'm not sure if White Lilies would actually exist, or even grow, there or in that season, but I thought a bouquet of Lilium Candidum would be suiting for Artemis. **


	14. Graduation

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own SNK (AOT). This is just fan made fun. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Graduation**

Artemis stood with her hands clasped behind her back, her long Trainee Corps jacket wrapped around her snugly as she stared out over the 104th trainee graduates. She smiled, looking from person to person as she named the top ten off in her head.

_First we have Mikasa Ackerman, second Reiner Braun, third Bertholdt Fubar, fourth Annie Leonhardt, fifth Eren Jaeger, sixth Jean Kirschstein, seventh Marco Bodt, eighth Connie Springer, ninth Sasha Braus, and tenth Christa Renz._

Artemis allowed the 'I told you so' look spread across her face as Jaeger's eyes made contact with her own. His head tilted a bit, but his serious expression never moved. He was a good kid, and he was going to make a great cadet. _Regardless of whether he still wants to join the Legion or not, I think I'll always have some amount of respect for him..._

They were soon loudly congradulated and wished luck, and then disbanded for whatever they had planned for their last night as Trainees. Artemis stepped away from the other instructors, holding a hand out to Jaeger as she approached him. "I told you you'd all make it through. Congratulations, to all of you."

Jaeger shook her hand, a twinkle of gratitude present in his eyes. Then she proceeded to shake and congradulate everyone else who hadn't immediately sprinted away, stopping at Mikasa lastly.

"I expected no less then first from you, Ackerman." She smiled.

The teen nodded, the tiniest of smiles crossing her lips. "I had a good teacher."

"That you did." Artemis laughed, pulling the girl into a small embrace. "Good luck to you and your friends, wherever you all might be heading."

* * *

"Hey, Wilde, why you packing so soon?" One of her roommates inquired, giving her a strange look.

"As I've mentioned, I only had leave for a week, and if I can get back before tomorrow, then I will do so."

The instructor scoffed. "Oh please, you just worked your ass off. You got one more day, right? So use it, stay another night and come drinking with the rest of us. Unless, you know, you think your better then the rest of us..."

Artemis sighed, looking down at her already neatly packed bag. _I guess I really don't _have_ to return tonight..._ Sighing again she turned around. "I guess I can stay another night, besides, I have to return the coat anyways, right?"

* * *

Artemis woke up, her head aching like hell from the alcohol she'd consumed the night before. _What the hell am I doing under the bed?_ She thought incoherently, staring up at the wooden underside of her bed. Or at least, she _hoped_ it was her bed.

She slid carefully out from under, the sun shining in through the small window. Pulling herself up she looked around, surprised to see that no one else was in the room. Shrugging it off, she picked up her travel bag that was thankfully still at the foot of her bed.

Looking down at herself for a moment she inspected her uniform. A little dusty, but it would probably do for another day, right? Artemis rubbed her eyes, stumbling out of he dorm and towards the stables where she found the instructor that had convinced her to stay past out beside the trough. Concealing a giggle she nudged them awake with her boot lightly.

"Hey, wake up, lazy ass. You don't want Shardis to find you like this, do ya?" She teased in a low tone, knowing they must have one hell of a headache.

They murmered something, rolling over and smacking their head against the wooden wall. "Ouch, dammit!"

Artemis exhaled a small laugh, shaking her head as she began saddling up Finnie. "That's what happens when you drink irresponsibly."

"Oh shut up. We deserved it didn't we?" The muttered, sitting up and leaning against the wall. "I mean, we had to do just as much work as them brats, huh?"

"Huh." She mumbled under her breath, squeezing her eyes shut as she leaned against her horse. "Oh, Finnie, never let me drink again..."

The horse snorted as if in agreance, making Artemis smile. "Thanks, bud, good to know someone's got my back." She chuckled, running a hand across his back in a petting motion.

"Who the hell names their horse 'Finnie'?"

"A twelve year old girl, apparently." Artemis replied, tightening the saddle, so it was snug, but not tight enough to pinch. "Besides, there are some people that don't even name their horses. Which personally, I think is just plain rude."

The other instructor laughed. "Of course you would... Well," the said getting up, and dusting off their white pants to no avail. "It was a pleasure working beside you and all, but I need to go throw up somewhere. Have a nice day."

Artemis watched with faint humour as they stumbled and tripped towards the dorms. Turning back to Finnie, she paused, looking at her arm. Shit, I'm still wearing my instructor jacket. She began to let out a long sigh, then stopped. "Maybe they won't noti-"

Loud noises and horrific screams cut her off mid sentence. The entire sobriety that reached her ears sounding painfully familiarly. Trost was under attack.

* * *

**_A/N:_** **_Chapter 15: My Burden To Bear_** **will not be coming out until I finish chapter 16 so I want to put them out together because they are a two part breakdown of what happens to Trost. More to the point, I do hope to update soon and until then, farewell!**


	15. My Burden To Bear

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own SNK (AOT). This is just fan made fun. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Warning: This chapter contains violent scenes of death, gore, actions of self-harm, and ever-present coarse language.**

* * *

**My Burden To Bear: The Defence of Trost 1/2**

Artemis hadn't hesitated in throwing off the coat and putting her gear on, then sprinting towards the main cause of the noises. Her heart lurched in chest as she caught sight of titans entering Wall Rose. _Just like in Shinganshina..._

She felt sick, her head throbbing even more as pushed her way through the crowds towards a group of Garrisons. "Joseph!" She called, catching the younger man's attention.

"Artemis, what are you doing here?" He asked in shock, pulling her out of the swarming people that were all screaming and heading out of Trost.

"It doesn't matter, I just need to know what exactly is going on."

The brunette's face turned grim. "The exact same thing that happened Shinganshina. And I mean _exactly_. It's fucking crazy. But, I'm glad your here, I'll need your help getting people out."

She nodded. "Agreed. I don't think they'll keep the gate open as long as the did last time."

* * *

Artemis headed to the right of the city, dodging out and around buildings with her 3DM Gear, stopping to help people when she could. Luckily the amount of titans that had breached weren't very many as of yet. She kept her mind on helping the citizens, avoiding any thoughts that would draw her to think of what was happening closer to the outer wall.

She swung herself down, skidding across the cobblestone, listening in confusion. It was way to quiet. There was barely a sound to be heard. Where are all the people that should be here? They couldn't have all made it out already... She tensed at the sound of a pained whimper, pulling her out of thought. She ran around the nearest corner towards the sound, and was brought up short at the sight.

Joseph Brown stood, frozen, the young boy clinging to him as a Titan seemed to just stare, completely transfixed on them. _Why is it just standing there? What- what is it going to do? What am I going to do? Why... Why can't I-_

"Joseph, get the hell out of there!" A scream broke through his mind's barrier. "Move now! Joseph!"

He turned towards the screams, the Titan's movements invisible to him as his sights landed on The light haired woman. "Artemis... I- I can't..." He uttered slowly, feeling the child's grip on him loosen as a new grasp took hold of him.

"_Joseph_!" Artemis screamed, bolting forward, shooting a cable into the shoulder of the Titan as it brought the man towards it's mouth.

But it wasn't the only titan in the area. Artemis came to this shocking realization as she heard the cry of the young boy Joseph had been trying to protect. She looked back in horror, mid swoop. Turning back towards Joseph's face he shook his head. "Forget about me." He whispered.

The child's wails for his mother echoed through her mind as she flipping around, letting the cable go, leaving Joseph to his death with a heavy heart. She shot a second cable. Swivelling towards the 10 meter class that held the boy in it's fists.

"Let him go!" Artemis bellowed, raising her blades, aiming straight for it's horridly animated face. _No!_

Her voice caught in her throat as she felt herself being pulled away from the titan. It's hands pulling away from one another, the wails ceasing in seconds.

She was falling, her cable hadn't stuck in the wall like it should have. She was falling, her face becoming stained with the crimson colour of-

_No... No no no!_

"Artemis!" Came the strangled cry as she hit the ground, the wind being knocked out of her. She rolled her head to the side, Joseph reached out a hand to her, before his head popped like a melon between his assailants teeth.

Her gaze shifted to the 10 meter that was now looking at her, it's mouth ringed in red. Her stomach twisted in disgust, her arm lifting and shooting the cable that was yet to fail her. Flying through the air without direction, she heard a distant shatter, her mind registering pain her body didn't feel. Everything was so numb. She felt the cable trigger slip from her hand as she hit something, the crunch of glass as she thudded to the floor of some house.

_I... I can't... Where..._

Her vision was blurring as warm tears slid down her face and onto the wooden floors. She stared out through the shattered glass. Everything, fading, her mind refusing to believe...

* * *

_"Granny Freada..." I asked slowly, biting my lip as a clutched my rag doll in my small hands. "Why are you always making dolls?"  
_

_The old woman smiled kindly, setting down her latest one and taking my hands in her soft warm ones. "Well, my dear child, we are at war, and because of this war, I've lost people that have meant a lot to me..."_

_I frowned, my not yet fully developed mind trying to comprehend. "So..." And idea clicked in my head, "You make dolls to show all the people you've lost?"_

_She nodded, patting my hands in appraisal. "Yes dear one. All the dolls I've made show the people of lost because of this retched war."_

_I must have made a pretty disconcerting face because Granny Freada tapped my nose playfully. "Now, now, Artiemou, this is my burden to bear, not yours."_

_I'd be lying to say I understood what she meant, but I still nodded, then another question crossed my mind as I looked at the doll in her lap. "Why is that one so much smaller than the other ones?"_

_A very sad look graced her normally content features. "Well, dear child, not everyone who is lost at war was of maturity..."_

* * *

Artemis jerked awake, throbbing pain felt through nearly her entire body. Including her heart. She pushed herself up slowly, crackling sounds not just coming from the glass beneath her, but her joints as well. Propping her back up against the wall she faintly remembered smacking into, she tried to calm her erratic breathing.

_Not everyone lost at war..._ She winced laying her head against the wall, trying to banish the words that now haunted her. Tears slid down her cheeks again, slow and warm against her cold skin. "It isn't your burden anymore..."

She shivered, scolding herself mentally. _You have to do something, Artie... Don't just lay there, get up! Get Up!_

She gritted her teeth as she pushed herself up, looking for stairs or something, seeing as her gear was no longer a liability. Removing the gear, she rolled her shoulders, trying to shift whatever was causing so much weight against her back. Painfully twisting her neck, her eyes widened.

_Stygian and Charon... _She hadn't even noticed that she them with her. Reaching back slowly, she unsheathed the two blades. _I haven't used you since..._

Since she banned from using them by the Legion. Apparently using anything that might actually do damage and not break after one use wasn't allowed. Of course, that'd never stopped her from carrying the blades around to spite them. How glad she was that she'd never handed them over like she was supposed to.

Feeling their weight in her hands was something different, something that gave her a new kind of strength, something less artificial...

Finding the stairs, she sucked in a breath, her body numb and aching, making her movements none to pleseant. She thumped slowly down the stairs, not really caring about the noise she was making, her mind still fuzzy from everything.

She reached the bottom and a horrid smell hit her. The smell of death. Sheathing one of her swords, she put that hand over her face to help lessen the stench. Looking around she felt bile rise in her throat as slipped to the floor.

_No escape god forgive no escape god forgive no escape god forgive _no escape god forgive _no escape god forgive..__. _It was every where. Written around the room in dripping, shaky script, where a body hung, limp and lifeless. Artemis turned away, her eyes watering. There wasn't just one body, and the trail of blood connecting the two made her even more sick.

_They could have made it... They could have_\- her eyes looked around the trashed room, things were smashed and thrown around. Looking down she saw a painting of a family. A mother, father, and child with a bright, busy background. She closed her eyes, pained by the realization she came to. What had drove the man to take his life and his child's, was the horror's they'd probably barely survived in Shinganshina. _No escape..._

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" She let go of her sword to slam her fists down on the floor. She did it again and again, until they were to numb to feel the blows. Looking down at them, she felt herself slipping again. Falling into an emotional turmoil. _What am I going to do?_ Her eyes wandered around the floor where she noticed something. A piece of shattered mirror.

Artemis didn't hesitate, grasping it in her hand and squeezing it. The glass pierced her skin with enough resistance that it hurt like royal bitch. The pain... It hurt, but... It helped. It stopped the turmoil, focusing her mind on the sharp object the was cutting it's way into her soft flesh. Her breathing slowed, the feeling sending sharp little shivers through her body.

Pushing herself up again, she took her sword in her right hand, holding it firmly as her blood slid slowly down her left hand. Ignoring the body, she looked out the window it hung in front of instead. She could see the movement of a titan, coming towards the window. It knew she was there. But she wouldn't be what it grabbed first.

Gently placing her back against a bookcase that kept her out of sight of the large window, she waited, listening, her mind sharper than it had been all day.

Of course, it didn't stop her from flinching when the hand came smashing through the closed her eyes tightly, hearing would be enough. She listened to the snap of the rope, the moving and shattering of more glass, the breath that was exhaled before the mouth came closed, teeth breaking through flesh and bone.

Artemis held the mirror shard tighter, pushing it deeper, then she released it, letting it fall to the ground, bloody. Walking around to face the broken glass, she unsheathed the second sword again, swinging it professionally, before standing before the ugly entity, her arms held out. "Why don't you put that shit down, I'm sure you'd much rather something a little more fresh."

* * *

It wasn't complicated. It was quite clear, quite _simple_, actually. All she had to do was let go. Let go of all the bullshit that riddled and muddled her mind. Ignore the nagging, shut out the little voice that was just holding her back. All she had to do, was to just stop giving a shit.

She thumbed the names engraved on the hilts of her dual blades. _Give me strength... _She clicked her tongue at the titan as it dropped the foul corpse. It saw what it truly craved. A living, breathing, human. Artemis could practically see the salvia dripping out of the corner of it's vile mouth.

Her head buzzed from the pain and adrenaline that rushed around inside of her, her injured hand gripping Stygian tightly adding to the pain. She watched through tainted eyes as the large filthy hand lunged through the shattered window.

Though it's motions were certainly faster than most, they still weren't fast enough. Artemis side stepped, the hand continued past her, slamming into the staircase, sending bits of wood flying. There was no hesitation as in one swift move she cleaved off the titan's wrist like it were just flesh with no bone. Jumping onto the damaged limb, she ran across the soft hide, pulling her arms to one side as she reached the shoulder. Her blades met no resistance as they carved out a portion of the nape.

Artemis spun out to face the titan's back, embedding her blades down into it and holding on tightly to the hilts as she fell with the deceased titan. When it hit, it knocked the wind out of her, leaving her to gasp for air as she sat up on her knees, steam bursting from the titan beneath her as it began it's decomposition.

Artemis hung her head, her breathing slowing back to a more normal pace. She felt dizzy from the fall and the heat now emitting from the large body beneath her. Looking up through her hair she smiled giddily as she watched her horse come galloping towards her. Of course he would find a way out of the stable just to come find her.

She stumbled away from her location to meet up with her horse when she heard the tiniest of whispers.

"Do you think it's still out there?"

Artemis turned to where she saw a cart barely hidden in an alleyway. She acknowledged Finnie stopping beside her as she looked in tamed horror at the wood.

"Shh, I don't know, you have to be quite!" A voice responded sounding a little older.

"But, if it's gone we could-"

"Shh!"

"Hello? It's okay to come out, it's not going to hurt you." Artemis called out softly, moving cautiously towards the wagon.

A face popped out of the top that was soon grabbed and dragged back out of sight. "It's a soldier!" They cried in defence.

Artemis exhaled, sheathing her blades and walking the small distance to look over the side of the wagon. Her eyes widened. Two boys, one around twelve the other probably only seven, and a woman who appeared to be bleeding and unconscious. "What happened to her?" She demanded before they could get word out. Snapping for Finnie to come over, she pulled her medical supply bag out of one of the saddle bags and climbed onto the cart.

The youngest boy piped up, staring at her with large worried brown eyes. "We were just out for a walk when things got all funny, mum just kind of fell down, and then those things started tearing through the city! We've been hiding here for ages, and mum still hasn't woken up since she got hit, and we really thought one of those things had found us and-"

Artemis held up a hand in front of the boy's face to silence him, turning her full attention to his unconscious mother. She lightly brushed the woman's dark hair away from her forehead to inspect the injury that was causing the bleeding. It wasn't too serious, and it would be fine with some light bandaging. Then we're is all the blood coming from? Artemis looked down and nearly gasped. There was a piece of rock or something of that nature in the woman's lower chest area, blood seeping out around it. Oh shit...

"You, can you get the cloak off my saddle please, and you, " She shot a meaningful gaze at the older boy. "Do you know where there may be any harnesses that can hook this wagon up to my horse's saddle?"

* * *

Artemis was out of the cart, hooking Finnie up when the youngest boy started pulling on her shirt. "Yes, little one?" She asked as kindly as she could muster.

"Is my mum going to be alright, Miss?"

She looked down at the boy, opening and, then closing her mouth. _Should I lie? Or-_

A loud bang rung out through the city, a red smoke accompanying the sound. Artemis picked up the boy, setting him into the wagon beside his mother. "Get in." She ordered the other boy, then turned her attention back to the young one, "Your mother is going to make it just fine, but she'll need your help."

The boy nodded, a determined look crossing his features. "Whatever it is, I'll do it!"

"Good, I need you to keep this here, and keep the pressure as even as you can, it'll help stop the bleeding. Can you do that?" Artemis asked, squeezing his little hand in her own, and placing it on the green fabric.

He nodded again. "Yes ma'am."

Nodding, she turned to prep Finnie. "Okay, looks like you're on your own, Finnie."

"What?! You can't leave us!" The eldest boy cried, standing up in the wagon.

Artemis looked around Finnie to glare at the boy. "Sit down, shut up, and believe me when I say you will be safer with this horse alone then if you had ten of me."

Finnie snorted, smacking a hoove on the ground, shaking his head.

"Point ignored, now get this family out of Trost alive." She commanded, making direct eye contact with the horse. "And feel free to come back if you want. Okay? Good." Artemis stepped away, clicking her tongue loudly. Finnie took off, the older child protesting all the way. "Please make it..." She whispered as they went out of sight.


	16. Loyalty

**_Disclaimer: I do not own SNK (AOT). This is just fan made fun. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Warning: For the most part the warning is basically the same as the last chapter's. Personally I believe this chapter to be a little more... Humourous?**

* * *

**Loyalty: The Defence of Trost 2/2**

Finnie wasn't a stupid horse, he was quite unlike the other Legion horses. And it gave him a sense of pride to prove his superiority.

He navigated through the town, ignoring the screaming of the brats every time they caught glimpses of the oversized targets. They were so _annoying_... And distracting. But mostly annoying.

He let out a happy little whinny when the open gate came into view straight ahead of him. He began running faster, covering ground at a rate that would alarm the mane off that showy mare that was always trying to best him.

"Horsie, slow down!" The youngest passenger cried out as they reached the arch of the gate. Finnie pulled himself to a stop, skidding across to the otherside. Soldiers with canons trained at the opening practically shit their pants in surprise at the sight of the horse and the adjourning wagon.

Finnie moved in a circle, stopping so that soldiers could get a glimpse at what was in the cart. "Someone get a doctor!" A guard shouted, moving towards it without another seconds hesitation to help the children out.

He had waited for the soldiers and medical people to disperse before he began to head back out. At least that's what he'd planned to do before he felt a body jump onto his saddle.

"Hiyaah!" They snapped his reins, their voice was male and young sounding. This person was not his master.

Finnie didn't budge forward, he only snorted, stamping a hoove in agitation. He did not have time for this brat's shenanigans. He kicked his back legs up, knocking the kid forward enough that Finnie swung his head around and grab the boy's shirt collar with his teeth. Pulling, he dragged the brat off, discarding him on the ground.

"Hey! What the heck!?"

"Leave him be kid." A new speaker captured Finnie's attention.

"But I- he needs to be returned to his owner-"

"His owner trained him well enough that he can return himself." The man cut the idiot brat off as he moved towards Finnie, scratching him behind the ear. "Go bring that woman back here, okay? I'll give you some sugar cubes if you do."

Finnie nipped at the dark haired man's hair happily then obliged to the man's request without question. He almost hit the whiny little brat with the wagon that was still harnessed to him as he tore out of the gate.

He had no problems with listening to what the man had told him to do. After all, he always had the best sugar cubes. Sure his horse was flashy little shit, but as an individual, the man was alright. It never really made sense why his master always seemed to have a stick up her ass when he was around.

Galloping through the city, Finnie could still makeout the lingering red smoke that had caught his master's attention. It only made sense that if he went towards it's general direction, he'd come across her.

Finnie wasn't at all shocked to see his white haired rider come into few. She was sheathing her blades as her latest victim poured out steam from various places.

"Glad to see you, Finnie." She smiled.

He didn't bother with pleasentries as he nipped at her ear.

"Oi now, what's that about?"

He jumped up off his front legs, letting out a small neigh, then tossed his head towards the way he'd come as he settled all four hooves back on the ground.

"No, no. I'm not leaving until I find out what that flare was all about."

He nipped at her shirt collar, giving it a small tug.

"Finnie, stop this! Why are you being so persistent about this?" She looked into his eyes like she was trying to read a book. "It's sugar cubes, isn't it." She stated more then questioned.

He grunted without hesitation, not at all bothered by how easy he'd been swayed.

His master sighed. "Why would you even entertain the idea of listening to him? But you know what, it doesn't matter, I'm not leaving Trost yet. If you want to stay, that's fine, but I'm checking out that flare. Understand?"

Finnie looked back towards the other wall then looked at his waiting owner. He could survive a little longer without those promised sugar cubes, right?

* * *

Artemis smiled as Finnie began to follow her as she walked towards the opposite wall. He came up beside her, nudging at her hand. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you."

He gave a small whinnying, trotting up beside her so she could ride. Jumping up, she flicked the reins. "Come on then, onward." As she settled herself on the saddle, loud pounding sounds reached her ears. What the hell is that?

Artemis snapped the reins, urging Finnie to go towards the sounds, the flare completely forgotten. The horse began a cautious trot in the direction of the disturbance. As they got closer, Artemis notice that the pounding had a sort of rhythm to it, the ground shaking beneath them.

Are these... Footsteps? That's when she noticed it, the grey top of boulder bobbing up and down over the tops of the buildings a sort ways away. It moved in time with the pounding perfectly.

Finnie bucked beneath her, drawing her attention back to him,"What the- hey!"

Her horse reared up again, this time turning to gallop in the opposite direction. Yanking on the reins, she tried pulling him to a stop. "What the hell are you doing, Finnie?!"

He slowed a bit, but kept moving, refusing to even make a sound. Artemis contemplated her options, forget about the strange happening, or ditch the horse. "Have it your way." She sighed, then vaulted off the back of the saddle onto the wagon, then flipped off that. Landing without much grace she broke into a sprint towards the strange boulder thing. She soon fell in time with it, jogging beside it with nothing but the buildings between her and what had spooked her normally completely loyal horse.

Artemis' pace wasn't nearly as fast as she'd preferred do to the earth shaking beneath her constantly throwing her balance off. Looking forwards, she realized that whatever had the boulder was carrying it towards the wall. Is it, it going to plug the hole?

By now Artemis could hear shouts and yells, and the sound of a wagon smashing across cobblestone as Finnie was racing after her. She came to the end of the line of buildings, or at least the ones that were still standing. Titan's and soldiers were every where, leading the titans away from the hole. Turning to look down the adjacent street, she gasped.

_A- A titan!? _She stood shocked as a tall muscular body came stamping towards her direction, a large boulder resting against it's shoulders and neck.

"Move!" Someone shouted, pulling Artemis from her dazed state in time for her to move avoid being lunch. A 7 meter class came smashing by her, slamming into a preruined building. Artemis disposed of it quickly, running up it's back and carving out it's nape. _Looks like sightseeing time may be over..._

"Good job, you are a soldier, correct?" The one who'd warned her questioned as the landed beside her on top of the decaying being.

"Yeah, I am. What the hell is going on here?" She demanded, swinging her blade towards the war torn zone before her.

"Humanity's Counter Attack against the Titans." He replied bluntly, his eyes void of emotion as they swept across the area. "And honestly, whether you're a soldier or not, I need you to aid us any way you can. The objective it to keep the enemy titan's away from that big one."

Though Artemis didn't enjoy the fact that they doubted her authenticity, she nodded seriously. "Yessir." She said before the grappled away to where they no doubt had comrades waiting for him. Shifting her gaze she looked out over the battle field, her mind slowly concocting a plan.

Artemis shot a sideways glance at Finnie who was carefully and cautiously making his way towards her location. "Hurry up, I'm going to need you for this."

The horse paused, as if pondering his options. Artemis jumped off the corpse, landing in front of him. "Listen up, you are going to listen and do exactly as commanded or no carrots, no apples, and certainly no sugar cubes for a year." She stated staring him dead in the eye so he knew how serious she was being.

* * *

For those who have been injured to the point of being incapable of moving themselves, death is a given. If not by being devoured or trampled by titans, then by slowly, or quickly depending on the type of injury, bleeding out.

Artemis had personally never faced the fear of death, though she'd certainly knocked on the door a few times. As she raced through the battle field, she searched for those who were still alive, a goal clear in her mind. Sliding off the saddle she looked down at one of those bodies, her heart beating quickly in her chest as they blinked back, their eyes watered with so many emotions as she offered them a way to survive this.

It came at a cost though, one she didn't tell them until she had all those she could find safely located onto the wagon that was still attached to Finnie's saddle. As she lifted the last person onto the back she realized a factor she'd forgotten to think of. How much these fallen soldiers would weigh.

"Oh sweet fuck!" She hissed, finally managing to get the person onto the cart. "No offence, but you'd think some who was missing a few limbs would weight less."

To her surprise, they gave a throaty laugh. "I've gotta agree with that. But thank you for what you're doing for all of us."

Artemis didn't really feel worthy of the gratitude yet. After all, there were only a total of seven on the cart, and the amount that could have been was much larger... If only I'd been there faster... Or had more time... And her plan wasn't exactly concrete. "Don't go singing my praises yet, comrade." She advised, tearing off the sleeves of her once starched white shirt to tie around his torn limbs. All the while her eyes darted around for any possible dangers. "Hang on tight everyone, your lives are still on the line."

Dodging around the cart she jumped up onto Finnie, taking hold of the reins. "Looks like it's kamikaze time."

The amount of enemy titans that were headed towards the boulder carrying titan seemed to have increased with each earth quaking step it took towards the breached wall.

Artemis was now urging her loyal stallion towards the same direction. "Alright, I've got a bit of crackpot idea to lure the titans away from hole, I hope you're all up for it."

Glancing back she saw a few heads nod, the one with missing limbs made a half hearted salute. "We're technically in your debt, and we've already prepared to die today anyways."

"Yeah, let's just hope it doesn't come to that..." She murmered to herself, then continued to prep them. "When we get closer to those titans, I'm going to turn the wagon to expose you, I'll need you to try and catch as many of their attentions as you can, then when we've got followers, we'll book it, sound good?"

"Sounds absolutely crazy. Let's get it done!" A small cheer reached her ears, making a confident smile spread across her lips.

Artemis yanked on the reins, Finnie rearing and turning around simultaneously afterwards. "Let's get these fucker's attention!"

* * *

It seemed the moment Artemis and her comrades had redirected the masses attention that boulder was slammed into the break, shaking the ground even more than before. Though Artemis wished she could've stayed to see it all unfold, she had a mission. These seven people had put their lives in her hands, and she wasn't about to let them die.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?!"

Artemis clenched her jaw. She hadn't actually thought about what would happen after they'd redirected all the enemy titans. "Shut up and hold on!" She shouted, snapping the reins a little rougher than usual. "Come on, Finnie, we need to go faster!" _Cause these fuckers sure as hell ain't slow..._

"Ah! Look!"

Artemis looked around, eventually looking up to see a number of armed soldiers coming to their aid, swooping down over their heads. Almost every titan was assaulted by two people.

"Hell yeah!" Artemis cheered as she and her comrades still raced through the streets towards the gate. Her mind buzzed with excitement as they came upon the gate, and to her surprise it was still open.

As the came closer and closer, she felt dizzy, slowly slipping as the adrenaline high she'd been milking the shit out seemed spent. Just as they bolted through the barrier, The world around her went completely dark.

* * *

**_A/N:_** **And there you have the long awaited two-parter. I do apologize for taking what seemed like forever to me. I've actually had 1/2 done for a while, it was 2/2 that kept having to be changed, then rewritten, then rewritten again... Then again... But anyways! Here you all are, thank you for your patience, and farewell until next chapter! :)**


	17. Medical Attention

**_Disclaimer: I do not own SNK/AOT, this is just fan made fun. Enjoy! _**

* * *

**17: Medical Attention**

* * *

It's so fuzzy... and warm... no, it's cold... and earthy... _I rolled over, an irritated sound escaping me as a root jabbed into my side. Rolling over the opposite way, I bumped into the body of my companion._

_"Stop rolling around, you need to rest, Artie." They whispered, sounding as wide awake as I felt. I tried listening to their breathing, focusing on the rise and fall of their chest._

_My eyes drooped, a dull pain worming its way through my chest. "I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep again, Sven." I mumbled bitterly, burying my face in the Kämpfer's chest and wrapping my small arms around his neck, fighting the tears that threatened to stain my young face._

_Sven scoffed at me, ruffling my hair. "You're such a child, mein meister, of course you'll sleep again, whether you believe it or not."_

_I slumped against him, pouting, he was right... he always was. "How do you do it?" I asked, sitting up and looking down at my small hands._

_"Do what?" Sven questioned, pushing himself up to eye level._

_"Act so calm. Were you not there? Didn't you see what they did? And we just, we _left_ them. We ran away and _left_ everyone—" I began, but couldn't continue as the tears began to freely roll down my face._

_"Hey, hey, no, no, please don't cry, shh. You know very well that no one would have let you stay. You are doing more for everyone by beating here, _alive_, instead of there where you'd be better off dead." He answered me in all seriousness. "Please don't cry, Artie, please." Sven soothed, cupping my face and brushing away my tears with his thumbs, making me look into those deep blue eyes._

_I sniffed, trying to help wipe away my tears. "I just... I don't _understand_!"_

_My kämpfer sighed, pulling me against his chest, rubbing my back as he slowly rocked back and forth, like he was cradling a helpless infant. "You will, Artemis. When you've experienced more of the world, and you've had more time to sort out everything, you'll understand."_

_My lip trembled as I fought back more tears, my left hand reaching out to take the braid Sven always kept his dark hair in. It was soft, and helped distract from whatever else my mind could wander to. "Sing for me, Sven."_

_He hummed in an amused tone, "No matter how mature you try to act, you really are still just a child aren't you?"_

_I gave his braid a tight yank in frustration. "Please just sing for me. Just one song?"_

_"Of course, Artie. Anything for you."_

* * *

A most unlady-like groan escaped Artemis as she tried to roll over onto her back, her mind numb and sleepy no doubt from a night of medicine induced sleep.

"Please, ma'am, you shouldn't be moving around just yet, your back is in no state to be put under any strain!" A nurse scolded her, lightly resting a hand on Artemis' shoulder to help put her back onto her stomach.

"Don't call me ma'am, please. It's Artemis or nothing." Artemis grumbled, trying to lay her face in a way that she wouldn't get a mouthful of scratchy pillow.

"Alright, _nothing_, just stay off your back."

Artemis sighed, trying to get into a more comfortable position without irritating her back. "Where am I?"

"An infirmary that was set up outside of Trost." The nurse responded, placing a cool hand on Artemis' forehead. "Looks like your fever has gone down... Can you tell what the last thing you remember is?"

Wetting her lips, Artemis cleared her throat. "I, uh... I." She wet her lips again, trying to sort through the scenes of her life for the most recent one. "Trost... The, uh... A wagon with soldiers and we were... The gate, that gate that lead out of Trost... Did we make it through? Is everyone alright, is Finnie okay?"

The nurse's hand let her forehead. "You remember seeing the gate, but not going through it? Or do you remember going through it?" The nurse questioned in a calm, soft tone.

"I... I remember heading through it... I must of lost conscious somewhere before making it through the gate..." Artemis admitted, releasing a tired sigh, her body aching and feeling heavy. "Can I sit up or something? I feel uncomfortable on my stomach."

She could hear the hesitation in the nurse's voice when the woman answered. "Uh... Yes, alright, careful though, we don't want you putting to much pressure on your back."

Artemis nodded, clenching her teeth as she pushed herself up onto her knees, the single bed sheet slipping down off of her to reveal the white bandages that were tightly wrapped around her torso, and loose shorts that barely stayed around her waist.

Gazing around her at what she could see from her position she noticed that the 'infirmary' she was in was a just an average sized white tent, something that as a solider, was none too surprising. What was surprising was that she wasn't sharing the tent with anyone else.

"Would you like some help turning around, or is this comfortable for you? I will have to change your bandages at some point, as well." The nurse mentioned, placing a cool, dark skinned hand on Artemis' shoulder comfortingly.

Artemis cleared her throat, moving slowly around until she was sitting on her rear, her knees pulled up to her chest so she could rest her chin on them. Releasing a pained breath as she waited for the pain In her back to turn into a dull sting. "I'm starting to really regret smashing through that window." She laughed, turning her head to finally take in her nurse's features.

The woman stood at least three inches taller than Artemis, with blemish free dark skin, brown hair, and soft brown eyes with a gentle face. Which currently had a very concerned expression. "You went through a window? What ever for?"

Artemis chuckled lightly, "For shits and giggles, of course."

"That's ridiculous! Why would someone even-"

"Hey, hey, calm down now, and please use small words, I'm only a mere soldier with none of that fancy book learn'in." Artemis pleaded in a mock tone, but ended up hissing in pain from her movements.

The nurse's eyes flashed, the anger draining from her features. "You need to stay still, erratic movements will only irritate your back and make your recovery time last longer."

Artemis shrugged, hunching over and hugging her knees, resting her chin on them again. "Where's the use in that? How am I supposed to rest when my comrades could still be in Trost..."

The nurse snorted, moving away from the bed to a stand where medical supplies were neatly laid out. "It's been days since Trost was attacked, and even more, I doubt anyone would be there today, and tomorrow especially."

A frown crept across Artemis' face. "Why's that?"

The nurse paused, turning to give Artemis a blank stare before recovering from whatever had crossed her mind and turned back to the stand. "Oh, that's right, you've been out of it for a while haven't you?" She muttered more to herself than to Artemis. "A court is being held and everyone's rushing to take sides, even if they don't know what the courts about. Pretty silly, eh?"

Artemis frowned at the sheet she scrunched between her toes. "I don't understand, what sides? And do you know what their taking sides over?"

The nurse shrugged, turning around again, with an assortment of medical supplies in her arms as she moved towards the bed and set them down, arranging them to her liking. "I have no ideas why, but it's apparently the Scouting Legion versus the Military Police. At least, that's the word that's been going around, so go figure. Now, it's about time I changed those darn bandages for you, ma'am, they look absolutely disgusting."

"Thanks." Artemis mumbled sarcastically, gently turning herself so her back faced the edge of the bed that the nurse stood on. "And I told you to call me Artemis, 'ma'am' just doesn't sound right to me."

The nurse pulled over a chair that was on the far side of the tent. "Fine, _Artemis._" She dragged out the name before taking a hold of the bed sheet and pulling it clean off the bed and then holding it out to the albino. "You'll want to hold this over your front when I cut the old bandages off."

"Will I?" Artemis asked quizzically, eyeing the fabric.

The nurse rolled her eyes without missing a beat. "Have it your way, then." She said laying the sheet down on the edge of the bed and taking seat behind Artemis. "It won't be me getting all flustered if someone decides to walk in."

The smirk fell from Artemis face as she looks front to see the tent flaps that were only held close by a lack of wind. _Shit_. Looking over her right shoulder, she eyed the bed sheet that was just barely out of her reach. "Touché." She muttered. "Okay, you got me, I'll be taking that sheet now, nurse-lady."

The nurse scoffed, putting down her scissors to pick up the sheet. "All talk, but no bite, huh?" She asked, holding the sheet out, only to take it back out of reach before Artemis could get a hold on it. "And I prefer Genevieve, not 'nurse-lady', okay?"

"No problem." Artemis replied, hesitantly taking the bed sheet, then turning to give the dark woman her a full view of her injured back. Tucking the sheet under her front, she swept her right hand around her head to bring her hair off her back to rest over her shoulder.

Genevieve began to slowly cut the bandages along the side of Artemis' body, "So what happened? In Trost, I mean. You came in pretty banged up. Not the worst I've seen though."

Artemis ran her fingers through her hair, twisting it around, her mind still trying its best to sort through everything and put it in its place. "Well, I was actually on my out of Trost when it happened..."

"When what happened?"

"When the Titan kicked in Wall Rose."

Genevieve's cutting paused, then continued until the bandages fell away from Artemis's body, and she got up to discard them into a nearby bin. "A titan kicked in the wall?" She finally said, sitting back down and pulling the chair closer to the edge of the bed.

Artemis nodded, twisting her hair around her fingers until she eventually began braiding it, keeping her elbows tucked close so the bed sheet wouldn't slip. "Yup. Ever heard of Shinganshina, before?"

"I've heard of it. I doubt you'd find anyone who hasn't heard of it." Genevieve responded, wetting a clothe with rubbing alcohol. "This may sting."

Artemis bobbed her head before continuing with her point. "Yeah well, what happened in Trost was practically a mirror image of what happened in Shinganshina."

"Seriously? But... Wait, how could you know that?"

"I was there."

Genevieve scoffed. "There's no way you were there, when we lost Wall Maria you would've still been in training, and no where near the wall, or Shinganshina."

Artemis scowled, "Just how young do you think I am?"

"Well you can't possibly be any older than 18, or 19 at the most, so you would've been at least 14 when Shinganshina was attacked." Genevieve defended herself.

Artemis snorted, "Are you serious? Darling, when we lost Wall Maria, I was _22_."

The nurse sputtered, "That's impossible! How could be so _old_, _and_ be so—"

Artemis shot an icy glare over her shoulder. "Chose your next words wisely, Nurse Genevieve, or one of us won't be making it out of this tent."

"Hello, My Love! How goes the war?" The tent flaps opened abruptly, letting a cool gust of air in. "Oh my, I see it's going rather _swell_." Hanji hinted taking in Artemis' barely clothed form.

Artemis cracked a wide grin, happy to see a familiar face. "Hanji, darling, it's been too long." She greeted her googled comrade while Genevieve quietly treated Artemis' back.

"Far, far too long!" Hanji cried in a dramatic response, plopping down on the bed slightly to the front of Artemis, a displeased noise escaping the nurse when her supplies nearly jumped onto the ground. "Sorry," Hanji said sheepishly before turning her attention back to Artemis. "So there is to be a court held tomorrow, and guess who's on trial!"

"Well, judging by your cheery demeanour, I'm going to guess it's Levi."

Hanji snorted, "Not today, but acceptable guess."

"Okay, who is it then?"

"A boy, Eren Jaeger of the 104th Trainee Squad." A new voice cut in before Hanji could answer. Erwin Smith stood at ease in front of the tent's opening.

Artemis' eyebrows rose, "Eren? What could that little shit have done to be drag to court _and_ have everyone make a huge fuss over it?"

"So, she doesn't know." Hanji stated, looking over at Erwin.

Erwin nodded, shifting his weight. "Good, I was hoping she wouldn't, this could still work..."

"Uh, hello? 'She' is sitting right here?! What the hell are you not telling me?" Artemis' anger began to mount, they were _clearly_ hiding, or refusing to tell her something. _I mean fuck, if they aren't going to tell me, why the fuck would they bring it up?_

"Look, we just needed to see what you knew, you not knowing anything will work far better in our favour."

Artemis clenched her jaw, giving the blonde man a very pointed look, "Excuse me?" She asked, about ready to start losing her shit when she felt a sharp sting on her back. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes met the young nurse's, her eyebrows raised. Releasing a sigh, Artemis brushed a hand across her forehead, then looked back up at the Commander. "You know what? I don't even care. You want to keep me in the dark? Go for it, because I've just decided, I don't even care."

Hanji looked over at Erwin, neither of them seemingly aware of the nurse's presence behind Artemis. "I'm sure we could tell her a few things, where's the harm in that?"

Erwin shifter his position again, crossing his arms and making direct eye contact with Artemis, "Here's what we can tell you, you need to be out of here before tomorrow morning."

Artemis stared at the man blankly. "What?"

Hanji placed a hand of her's, giving it a squeeze. "You're leaving this place. Before sunrise tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Reasons. A horse will be reading and waiting in a nearby stable before nightfall." Erwin said, avoiding the actual question.

"'A horse'? What about Finnie?"

"We can't risk you taking him and having someone notice. You'll have a day's head start on your squad that will be departing once the court has been dealt with, regardless of the outcomes. Everything you'll need will be with the horse, along with directions to your rendezvous point. I'll also have a nurse come by and give you clothes and an unmarked cloak."

Artemis scowled, beginning to get angry again. "That's it?! You won't even explain why I—"

"Have a little faith in us, Wilde." Hanji cut her off, giving her hand another squeeze, Erwin nodding in agreement before leaving without so much as a goodbye.

Artemis sputtered as Hanji bounced back up off the bed. "Well! Isn't this exciting? I suppose I also won't be seeing you for another few day... Ah, well." Hanji gave a half-hearted shrug and turned to leave, stopping mid-way, and turning back. "Actually, I've got something to give you before I go."

Artemis gave Hanji a tired, distressed look. "Are you sure? Or are you just saying that before you leave?"

Hanji shook her head, pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper. "Levi wanted me to give this to you, said it'd help you sleep better, or something like that."

Artemis arched a brow, but took the paper none-the-less. At this point, her captain was the only one that wasn't giving her unnecessary stress. Yet. "Thanks, I guess."

"No problem, I really don't mind passing around love letters, gives my life so much more meaning." Hanji winked before exiting.

Artemis' head jerked up from the note to look after the woman, "Love letter my arse!" She cried angrily, then hissed as Genevieve began to lather her back with something.

"Sorry." Genevieve said with a hint of a giggle.

"And what exactly do you find so humorous?"

"Oh nothing, just admiring how quickly your cheeks turn such a pretty shade of pink."

Artemis touched a bandaged hand to her cheek, sputtering, and no doubt becoming even more flustered. "You know it's rude to talk up to your elders."

"True, however I believe I'm actually talking _down_ to you." Genevieve grinned, reaching for the fresh bandages, her teeth looking like snow white little pearls against her dark skin.

"Oh, you are just a treat, where ever were you when I had my own squad?" Artemis remarked smugly.

"Probably still in the cradle." Genevieve responded, "Now hush up while I re-bandage your back, okay?"

Artemis heaved a dramatic sigh. "_Fine_." She answered childishly, looking down at the note in her hand, deciding it be better to just read its contents now, rather then wait later. _Let's see what this short little shit has to say..._

* * *

**_A/N:_** **Hello! Long time no see, eh? I really just want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with this piece of work, and just to say sorry for not updating it in such a long time, I was just going through some stuff, but I really think the worst is behind me now. So thanks everyone, and I should have chapter 18 out by the end of next week, or within the second week of February at the latest. Adieu!**


	18. Traveling Companions

**_Disclaimer: I do not own SNK/AOT, this is just fan made fun. Enjoy! _**

* * *

**Travelling Companions**

_Artemis, _

_ I've secured your swords with Finnie, and I also saw to getting you new 3DMGear, seeing as you've otherwise misplaced yours. Again. _

_Stay in shape, don't let your injuries make you lazy. And be ready for anything._

_ ~ Levi _

* * *

"You're Wilde I assume?" An unfamiliar cadet saluted Artemis.

"That I am, I hear you've got a horse for me?"

The cadet nodded, then frowned. "I'm not sure if it's really suit for two though..." They trailed off, staring around Artemis to eye the young nurse that stood behind her.

Artemis spread an arm out in front of Genevieve protectively. "It was part of compromise. She comes with me."

The cadet straightened, "O-of course. Should I see about prepping another horse...?" They asked, gesturing to the horse already prepared for Artemis.

"No, this one will do... Fine..." She said, inspecting the mare. _Is this some kind of joke?_ She wondered, recognizing the horse.

"Something wrong?"

"Not at all." Artemis smiled falsely, "Come along, Genevieve, it's about time we left."

* * *

"How's your back doing, Artemis?" Genevieve asked, her arms casually wrapped around the older woman's waist as they rode in near complete silence.

"It's fine." Artemis responded, looking down at the map that had been provided. _Where the hell am I even going?_

"It's been hours since we started riding, the sun's just barely risen, if we were to stop, now would be the time, I doubt anyone will be on the roads this early."

Artemis clicked her tongue a few times in thought. If they stopped, she'd be able to get a better look at the map, and get a better heading... "Alright, we'll stop." She complied, giving the reigns a light tug to ease the mare to a stop. The horse seemed reluctant to stop at first, but eventually did so. _Just as obnoxious as your owner..._ Artemis thought, sliding off the saddle before helping Genevieve down as well, then taking the reigns and guiding the mare off the side of the road to where there was a small parting in the trees that lined the road.

Tying the horse out of sight from the road, Artemis located a fallen tree and sat down on it, waiting for Genevieve to follow suit, who hesitantly did so, looking rather displeasingly at the tree trunk. "Toughen up, Princess."

Genevieve glared, prissily crossing her ankles. "Why am I even here? You should have left me back at the infirmary instead of dragging me along with you."

Artemis spread the map out on her lap, trying her best to make it out with the dim early morning light. "Because, I need someone to help to play doctor while I'm otherwise incapable. I didn't just get my back torn up, you know." She pointed out, holding up a wrapped left hand.

"Oh, that's right! I haven't changed that yet, have I?" Genevieve flustered, getting up to get her aid pack from the horse's side bag. "Come on then, hand over your hand."

Artemis gave he young nurse a dull glance. "Yeah, let me just cut it off real quick, then its all yours."

Genevieve rolled her eyes, taking Artemis' pale hand in her own dark, slender hands. "Just look at your map and try and figure out where we're going, will you?"

"Fine." Artemis huffed, squinting down at the scribbles and lines. _Alright, this dot is where we came from, and this circle is where we're headed, so we should be around... Here!_ Artemis nodded to herself, tapping the place she believed her and her companion were. "Okay, so I'm pretty sure this is where we are."

Genevieve pulled off the bandages, gracelessly sitting on the ground in front of Artemis. "Are sure?" She asked, looking over the map. "Because I'm positive we haven't made it quite that far yet. Plus we didn't pass by any rivers."

Artemis had taken her hand back from the nurse, inspecting the deep laceration on it. "River?" Looking up from her hand she peered down at the map. "So that's what that line is..."

Genevieve gave the soldier a quizzical look. "Do you even know how to read a map?"

Artemis scowled. "Yes I know how to read a map. I've even made maps before, I'm just not used to this legend here, it's nothing like the one I use to use."

"When did you make maps?" Genevieve questioned, taking back the soldier's hand to lather it in a medicinal cream before re-bandaging it.

"Back when I was a kid. My friend and I would run around the Labyrinth trying to map it out..." Artemis responded fondly without considering her words. "It's funny, how many times we'd gotten lost, even though we always had our maps with us..."

"That sounds... Interesting. I didn't know there were any real Labyrinths, I always figured they only existed in fairytales..."

Artemis stiffened, realizing what she had just said. "W-well, it was more of a small maze. It was way back before the fall of Wall Maria, so, I guess it's not really _real_ anymore..." She laughed, focusing back on the map awkwardly.

"Oh... I would have liked to see even a maze one day. You know, there's just something magical sounding about a maze, or a Labyrinth."

Artemis shrugged. "Meh, they're okay I guess. They can get pretty boring once you've seen enough of them though, kind of like castles, they loose their charm after a while."

Genevieve's eyes got large, the sun just starting to peek over the tops of some of the trees. "You've seen a castle?!"

"Y-yes, haven't you?"

Genevieve shook her head, her mouth hanging open slightly. "Are you kidding?"

"You haven't even _glimpsed_ at one?"

"Well, I've seen a painting of one once..."

"Come on, there is _no way_ you haven't even seen one. Not even one?"

Genevieve pushed herself up off the ground, putting everything into her aid pack, looking flustered. "Look, not everyone was born royalty or something, and grew up running around in Labyrinths and drinking tea in castles."

"What parent would allow their child to drink tea? That's so much unnecessary caffeine for a child. Plus tea really isn't that good."

Genevieve turned to gap at the albino. "So you're not denying you're royalty and you grew up in a castle?!"

Artemis started folding up the map, acting like she couldn't hear the nurse.

"Artemis? Are you listening to me?"

Artemis stood up on the tree trunk, stretching and yawning, tucking the neatly folded map into the back pocket of her commoner pants.

"Artemis? Hello? Are you going to answer me?"

Exhaling a yawn, Artemis dramatically swung her arm down, pointing at the nurse and making the young woman jump. "How dare you speak to royalty in such a tone! And referring to me in such an informal way?! Unforgivable! Your Highness is what you shall call me and nothing more!" Artemis cried, glaring down at Genevieve.

Recovering from her small scare Genevieve shook her head, placing a hand on her forehead. "No, nope, there is no way you're royalty. Glad we got that sorted out. Now get down here so we can start moving again, _Your Highness_."

* * *

"Psst, Genevieve." Artemis whispered in the napping nurse's ear as they neared their rendezvous point, Artemis sitting in back, with Genevieve sitting in front of her to help bring less irritation to Artemis' back. "Wake up, sleepy head."

Genevieve murmured something inaudible, trying to stretch, but only succeeded in almost hitting Artemis in the face. "What?" She asked sleepily.

"Open your eyes." Artemis smiled to herself, pulling the mare to a stop. "Happy Birthday!"

Genevieve frowned, blinking awake. "It isn't me birth—" Her mouth feel open as she sat up, blocking out Artemis' view with her head. "Is that a castle?!"

Artemis laughed, slipping down off the horse. "Yup. It's an old Scouting Legion HQ, I think. Sure brings back memories."

Genevieve looked down at the soldier that was smiling serenely at her fond memories. "I had no idea the Scouting Legion used actual castles for outposts and what not."

Artemis shrugged, giving the horse's reigns a tug as she began to walk towards the large complex.

The horse blatantly refused to move.

"Oh, come on now! The sooner you're in the stables, the sooner we don't have to be around each other, alright? Then you can pass your time doing horse things until that piece of shit owner of your's shows up."

The mare snorted, hitting the ground with a hoof a few times before moving.

Genevieve frowned. "Whose horse is this?"

"It's my captain's horse, because as you heard, I couldn't be seen leaving on my horse."

"But why would you take your captain's?"

Artemis sighed. "Because my horse, Finnie, only listens to two people. My self, and unfortunately, my piece of shit captain. No idea why Finnie listens to him, but he does. And I have my captain's horse, because my commander has a sick sense humour."

The mare snorted her agreement.

"So this is what the revered Scouting Legion does in its spare time for fun, I suppose?"

"Pretty much. For the most part we're all a bunch of strange, and usually socially inept, individuals trained to protect humanity." Artemis looked up at the nurse smiling brightly. "Don't you feel safe?"

The nurse shivered, wrapping her arms around herself as the castle began to get closer enough for her to pick out distinct details about it. It was a beautiful place, she couldn't imagine ever getting used to a sight like this.

Once the horse was in the stable, Artemis offered to take Genevieve on a tour of the place. "It's huge, so try not to get side tracked and lost, okay?"

"Why don't we just find a room that can be a designated infirmary? Or find a medical wing, or something? That way we don't have to carry all of the medical supplies around with us. Also it's been hours since I've changed the bandages on your back."

Artemis paused as they walked along the ground level of the castle. "A compromise. We locate a designated infirmary, then we play hide and go seek. If I can find you before my squad shows up, we wait until tomorrow to focus on my back problems, if I don't find you before they show up, then you can drag me to the infirmary and re-patch me back up. You can even take another look at my hand, okay?"

"How old are you again?" Genevieve asked in all honesty.

"I think I remember where the old medical wing was, we should go check that out first, come along!" Artemis gushed in a cheery tone, grabbing the nurse's hand and completely ignoring Genevieve's protests against running.

"I should have never let you drag me along."

* * *

Eren Jaeger had no idea what to expect from the court while he laid chained to his bed, unable to sleep as he awaited his trial. Whenever that was supposed to happen.

Why was he even being put on trial? What about what he'd done had been so terribly wrong? He had saved Trost, hadn't he? _What's going to happen to me? And, what about Mikasa, and Armin? What if something happens to them?_ He rolled around, trying to silence his thoughts. After all, there was no way of knowing what was going to happen.

* * *

**A/N: So Genevieve may stay as a reoccurring OC, because, well... Why not? She's a lovely character, who will probably be in and out once in a while...**

**Anyhow! Chapter eighteen as a whole is a bit of a filler, but I don't know, I just feel like this was necessary to put in... **


	19. Hiding

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own SNK (AOT). This is just fan made fun. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Hiding**

Mikasa Ackerman probably hadn't slept more than a wink the previous night, her mind wouldn't allow her too. Even now, standing in the full court room, her head was still focused on one thing.

Was Eren alright?

Her entire being remained fixated on this nagging question. Nothing else mattered, though surely no one would risk harming him, right? Mikasa shot a death glare in the direction of the Military Police's commander._ If they even lay a hand on him they're all as good as dead, if he is even slightly—_

"Mikasa, look." Armin Arlett whispered under his breath, tugging gently on the fabric of her jacket. Turning her attention away, her eyes gazed across the room to where to large wooden doors where opening to reveal Eren. A little dirty, but he seemed fine, though cuffed and confused. _But alive... _Mikasa internally sighed in relief, relaxing only a fraction. Even though he appeared physically alright, it said nothing for what kind of psychological torture they may have put him through. For all Mikasa knew, the big green-eyed brunnette was brain dead.

* * *

"Achoo!" Artemis' shoulders jerked up, her head bending down. "Ick." She commented, rubbing the side of her irritated nose. "Twenty! Here I come!" She shouted, the game of hide and seek with Genevieve finally commencing.

* * *

"Where's Wilde?" Levi whispered to his Commander, frowning as he looked up at where the rest of his squad was, safe for the snowy headed woman.

"Gone away on my orders." Erwin Smith responded lightly, his attention never once straying from what was being said in the court.

Levi personally had no interest in the mental tirade everyone was throwing at the Jaeger kid. They were just spewing facts that were being manipulated so that they could only be interpreted one way. A petty, but not too shabby, way of getting what they were after. However, the Legion had something they didn't have, and certainly wouldn't expect. Brute force.

"He's reached his boiling point, I think it's your time to shine, Corporal." Erwin stated under his breath, his features remaining non-chalant.

Honestly, now that Levi thought about it, as he swung himself over the low railing, perhaps this was why Erwin had sent Wilde off?

* * *

Artemis' eyelids fluttered as her nose tingled, foreboding yet another sneeze. "Ah! Chu!"

"Just my luck that I'd be sneezing. If we're the other way around, I'd probably have found you by now. You're not the giggling type are you?" Artemis talked allowed, wandering the halls, keeping her ears and eyes open for the tiniest of sound or movement. "Come out, come out, where ever you are."

* * *

Nile Dawk, Commander of the Military Police, had to admit he was impressed by the Scouting Legion's boldness. What shocked him though was that by being so reckless, they were given control over the titan-shifter. Nevertheless, he had no intentions of letting them leave the court completely unscathed.

Audibly clearing his throat, he raised a hand just enough to catch the attention of General Zaklay. "If I may make just one small request." He began, the murmurs that had begun around the restless room dying.

Zaklay gave a nod, though he looked a little annoyed that he couldn't have ended the whole thing right then and there. "State the request."

"I would like the Scouting Legion soldier, Artemis Wilde, to be removed from Corporal Rivaille's squad so long as the titan-shifter is on his squad." He spoke out clearly, confused faces appearing through the room.

"And why do you demand that this person in particular be removed?"

Nile cleared his throat again, keeping a calm composure. "While we were investigating Eren Jaeger, we also came across a few things concerning his parents. Sixteen years ago the Scout Artemis Wilde was under the personal care of Girsha and Carla Jaeger for two years. Now I may sound paranoid, but expanding on this, Wilde later became one of Eren Jaeger's prime instructors while he was in the Trainee Corps. And now, we have Jaeger being put under the supervision of the very same squad Artemis Wilde only recent became part of six months prior to today."

For some reason, the blankness of both Rivaille's face and his Commander unnerved him, as if this was information that was common, and had already been discussed.

"I see, that does sound a bit like a conspiracy, is the _accused_ present?"

Erwin Smith stood a little straighter, as if to make himself more noticeable. "I'm afraid Artemis Wilde was severely injured during the Defence of Trost, and due to this, she has been moved further inside Wall Rose where she could receive better medical treatment."

Zaklay nodded, looking down at the papers that were neatly laid upon his desk. His mouth opened, but he was abruptly cut off.

"However, it is true. Artemis Wilde was under the care of her district's most reliable doctor after suffering mass trauma and severe injuries after the her orphanage was burned to the ground. I suppose you could say, it was rather coincidental that it was Eren Jaeger's parents that cared for her. Furthermore, she left their care a month before Eren Jaeger's birth, so she would have had zero contact with him before becoming his instructor." Smith finished in a very serious tone.

Zaklay's eyebrows rose. "Ah. Did your _investigation_ include this?"

"Y- yes, but I would still implore that you take my request under advisement."

"Of course, of course..." Taking a finializing breath, Zaklay stood up. "Now if that's all, we're dismissed. I'll discuss in private all matters concerning Commander Dawk's request."

* * *

"I probably should have set up some parameters other then no going outside... I forgot how big th- th- th- achoo!" Artemis felt dizzy as she leaned against the wall. "I swear this sneezing will be the death of me."

* * *

Erwin Smith and Nile Dawk stood side by side in front of Zaklay's desk. "Now, let's have a quick discussion about this Wilde character."

Dawk cleared his throat. "I believe she should be suspended until the Scouting Legion returns from their planned mission."

"I see." Zaklay nodded, then turned his sights to Erwin. "And what do you have to say to this, Commander Erwin?"

"I have no problem with this, Sir. As I said, Wilde is incapable of fighting at this time due to juries sustained during the Trost incident."

"Yes, of course. Then it's settled? Artemis Wilde will be put in suspension from partaking in the mission as a cadet on Corporal Levi's squad. Do we all agree?"

"Yes, Sir." The two commanders responded in unison.

"Good. Dawk, you are dismissed. I need to talk to Smith privately about the full restraints of allowing the titan to go outside of Wall Rose."

Dawk nodded, giving a salute before leaving, a disgusted look crossing his face once his back was turned.

Once the door closed behind the MP's commander, Zarklay relaxed back in his chair. "Well now, Commander Erwin, let us discuss what you are to do with this boy..."

* * *

"Dammit, Genevieve. I only counted to twenty, how far could you have gone?" Artemis groaned, stopping by one of the long bay windows that looked out over the nearby forest, the sun nearly in the middle of the sky. "Fuck, if I don't find her soon I'm not going to have time to be the one to hide..." She pouted, before her ears perked at the sound of something clattering above her, followed by a barely audible 'shoot'.

A devilish grin spread across her face as she dashed down the hall, looking for the stairs where she last remembered them to be.

Walking quietly down the west corridor from the stairs she'd taken up to the second floor, she listened intently for any other sound that would give away the nurse's position in the large castle. "Come out, come out, where ever you are..." She whispered under her breath, coming up in a slightly ajar door. _Did she really make it so obvious where she was?_

Pushing open the door, Artemis entered a fair sized room, looking around for any disturbances. The room was as bare as any other room. Sighing in mild frustration, Artemis moved to the end of the room, peering out the open window, squinting as she noticed something coming down the road. "Shit, no!" She gritted her teeth. Judging by distance, her squad were on their way, and nearly at the castle.

Just as Artemis was about to pull the shutters closed, she heard the bang of a door closing, and another 'shoot'. Pulling the window shut, Artemis tore out of the room, catching the glimpse of Genevieve disappearing around the corridor's corner. "Ha-ha!" Artemis shouted, running after her and eventually catching up.

"I fucking got you, I win!" Artemis panted.

"Oh, c-come on!" Genevieve breathed just as heavily, leaning against the wall for support, while Artemis flat out laid down on the floor. "You need to have your back looked at either way."

Artemis pushed herself up, pulling up a knee to rest her one arm on. "You know, you're right. Tell you what, we'll have a round two, okay? I'll hide, and if you can find me before my squad shows up, you win, and you can play doctor, but if my squad shows up _before_ you can find me, I win, it waits 'til tomorrow. Sound good?"

Genevieve rolled her eyes. "You are such a child_._"

"U-huh, now enough about my stunning youthfulness, and start counting." Artemis chided, getting up and starting jog back the way she'd run.

"Fine!" Genevieve yelled. "But I'm only counting to Twenty!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Artemis shouted back, the sound of her footsteps began to fade.

The nurse sighed, brushing a hand through her hair as she started counting, unaware that just after she hit twenty, Artemis' squad had officially made it to the rendezvous point. Not that that would stop Artemis from finding the best possible spot to hide until Genevieve found her.


	20. Reasons

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own SNK (AOT). This is just fan made fun. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Reasons**

Artemis looked out the third floor window, judging how far her squad was. They weren't far at all, actually. They had officially arrived. "Finnie!" Artemis whispered happily, recognizing that stallion anywhere. She smiled as she slowly and carefully eased her self out the window and onto the small ledge, then sidling across the ledge to where a part of the roof dipped down. Carefully pulling herself onto it, she crawled slowly to the very top of the roof where she found a large flat area. Looking across either side she grimaced at where there was a door. _Whatever, I'm here now, and there is no way_ anyone _will find me. _She concluded, laying on her stomach and closing her eyes, soaking up the warm sun.

* * *

Genevieve was hurrying down the halls of the castle, trying to find the white haired woman. "Why am I even bothering, honestly? If she doesn't want to have her back looked at, and it ends up getting worse because of it, it'll be her problem, not mine." She huffed aloud, crossing her arms, and returning to a slow walk.

She stopped, trying to repress a loud groan as she gazed upon the same stairwell she'd already seen three time prior. "What the heck?" She cried, trying as hard as could not to swear, after all, her mother had always taught her that swearing showed a lack of character. Which she had mentioned to Artemis only to have Artemis smile and say "Well shit, then explain why I'm so fucking fabulous then? I don't fucking believe I fucking lack any fucking character."

Genevieve rolled her eyes at the sound of Artemis in her head as she decided to just go down the bloody stairs. _Looks like it just leads to the main door._ She sighed, crossing her arms and looking at the dusty table that stood in the middle of the main entrance room. _That's unsanitary for sure..._

The doors swung open to reveal a man just as short as Artemis was, but it nonetheless scared the nurse. The dark haired man looked the place with a tight lipped frown. "This place is disgusting. And who the hell are you?"

"I- Uh." Genevieve cleared her throat, crossing her arms tighter and standing up tighter. "That all depends on who exactly you are."

* * *

Artemis yawned, feeling all warm and fuzzy. Of course a loud shout made her eyes open.

"WILDE!"

"And that would be the captain, no doubt after coming across my lovely tag along." Artemis hummed to herself, laying back down and tucking her hands under her head, a smile on her face. _Here's hoping for Genevieve's safety_.

* * *

"Alright, it appears Artemis is missing in action, so myself and the captain will be searching for her, while the rest of you are under orders to clean this place top to bottom." Petra Ral talked calmly to the rest of the squad while Levi was grilling the unknown woman for Artemis' where-abouts.

"What exactly is your name? And why are you here?"

"G- Genevieve Morris! I am a nurse and I was brought here by Artemis to help treat her injuries because she would be incapable of treating them herself."

Levi sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "The rest of the Legion will be here in a matter of days, plus the Military Police, they'll bring medics with them of course, so why would she bother with bringing you?"

Genevieve shifted uncomfortably in the chair that the man had put in the middle of an empty room to 'interrogate' her, so to say. "I suppose she may not wish for any more people to be aware of the injuries she has sustained then necessary."

Levi glared at the young woman unintentionally. "Whatever. Do you know where she is at least?"

"Er, no."

"And why is that?"

"Well, we were... Uh... We got separated. It's a pretty big place, you know." Genevieve tried to laugh casually but only managed to make a strange squeaking noise. _I may have to swear at Artemis for this... And possibly injure her as well..._

* * *

"Artemis?"

Peering out of the corner of one eye, Artemis grinned happily. "Günther, hey! Long time no see, friend." She greeted, pusing herself up and crossing her legs campfire style.

"Yeah. What exactly are you doing up here? Levi's throwing a fit trying to figure out where you are."

Artemis' grin grew. "Really?"

Günther sighed, shaking his head as turned to walk to the edge of the roof. "He has that lady-friend of yours too, and it doesn't look like he's exactly going easy on her." He said before sticking a grapple into the roof and jumping off the side, a cleaning rag in his hand.

Artemis stared after him for a second, before finally sighing and getting up. "Time to put Operation: Be Useful For Once into action..."

Although Artemis didn't really want Genevieve to get treated bad or anything, she surely didn't rush to her rescue or anything. She took her merry time, inspecting everything from the creaks in the floor boards, the cravings on some of the stair case railings. In fact, by the time she made it to where Levi had eventually left Genevieve, she'd managed to say hello to Erd, and Auruo, and also Günther again.

"Hello, darling, you miss me?" Artemis greeted the young nurse as she opened the door.

"No." Levi gave her a dull look, sitting with one leg crossed over in the middle of the room.

Artemis cringed back. "My apologies, Captain, I mistook you for my lovely companion." She smiled sweetly, back stepping, and beginning to pull the door shut.

"Wilde, fuck off. I have word from Erwin that you might want to shut up and listen to."

Pausing, she pushed the door open enough to just peek her head through. "Tell me where Genevieve is and I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

"Listen to what I have to say, and I'll tell you where the nurse is."

"Uh, no, tell me where she is, then I listen."

"You will listen, or your friend just might find herself going on a trip outside Wall Rose with the rest of us."

"U-huh... So where is she now though...?"

Levi stood up slowly, walking towards the door. "Stop being a child, Wilde."

Artemis stared back at him, before entering the room and closing the door. "What did the commander have to say."

"You are suspended." Levi began, moving around her to lean against the door.

Artemis turned. "Suspended? For what?"

"It was a decision based on the outcome of the court. We got the kid, so we lost you."

Artemis was about to call the court out on some bullshit when the rest of the sentence registered. "What? What kid?"

"Eren Jaeger."

"Why the hell is he here? Why would it affect my place on your squad?"

"It's because of your involvement with the Jaeger family."

Artemis frowned, taking a seat on the one chair in the room. "So Eren is of some relation to the Jaeger's I stayed with back before I joined the Legion, I assume then?"

"Yes. He's their son."

"Holy shit. That has got to look so bad." Artemis rested her elbows on her knees, and placed her head in her hands.

"It does. That's why Nile Dawk requested you be temporarily suspended, at least until Jaeger is proven reliable in the field, then they'll likely come up with some other way to keep you away from him."

"If I'm not on your squad, why the hell am I here? Unless, Erwin wants to me leave and head somewhere else, doesn't he?"

"That's the thing, Erwin lied in court for you. He said your injuries from Trost were to severe so you had to be moved further inside Wall Rose to some hospital. It's unlikely anyone will look to far into it yet, so right now, you're off the grid." Levi cleared his throat, shifting his weight. "And as of now, if anyone finds out you're here, you'll be considered an ex Legion member who has gone rogue. So I suggest you lay low once the rest of the Legion gets here."

Artemis rubbed her forehead, staring at the floor. "Alright, fine. But answer me this, _why_ is Eren here? What use is he to the Legion?"

"He's a titan-shifter."

* * *

"Genevieve, right? I'm Petra Ral."

"Genevieve Morris." Shook the short woman's tanned hand. "I, uh, hate to ask, but is everyone in the Scouting Legion short or something?"

Petra laughed. "No, not actually, I suppose you just happen to have the luck of meeting only the short ones."

Genevieve nodded, smiling. "I see. Lucky me, eh?"

Petra smiled, opening the door to the main room of the Medical Wing. "You're a nurse, right?"

"Yeah, before I got kidnapped and dragged here by Artemis."

"Oh my... I could always send for someone to take you back—"

"Nah, it's alright. I'm not that upset about it. I was honestly training to be a military medic anyways." Genevieve shrugged, moving over to a counter to finish putting all the supplies Artemis and herself had brung with them.

"Oh, well, I guess you're right where you want be then."

"Yeah... It's funny. I've only known Artemis for barely a day, and I already feel like I've known her all my life..." Genevieve trailed off, then blushed, realizing how silly she probably sounded. "Sorry, that probably sounds ridiculous."

"Not at all, she has that affect on people. She makes you feel like you're the centre of the world sometimes, like you're her childhood friend. Yet, you probably don't know very much about her do you? A few details, but nothing that really tells you anything, am I right?"

Genevieve paused, slowly placing a pack of fresh bandages in the cupboard. "Huh, I never even realized that I knew so little about her..."

Petra smiled, patting her shoulder gently. "You're not alone, friend."

* * *

Artemis stared at the floor, her jaw set in a tight line. Looking up at her captain she blinked a few times, crossing her arms and crossing one leg over the other. "Come again?" She asked, turning her head and placing a hand to lightly cup her ear. "I don't think I quite caught that."

"Eren Jaeger is a Titan-Shifter."

The woman nodded slowly, sitting back in the chair. "No."

Levi shifted his weight. "What makes you say that."

Artemis sputtered, laughing. "Well, there's no way. Eren? No. I refuse to believe that that over confident little _brat_ can _shift_ into a _titan_. Titans are fucking dangerous. Eren? I doubt he'd even be able to hurt a fly."

"Funny. Because I hear he took out about seven Titans while in his titan form. But that certainly can't be. Oh yes, and it couldn't be that he was the one to pick up the boulder that blocked the whole in Wall Rose, and ultimately allowed for the retaking of Trost. Must've been another shifter who did it." Levi responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Artemis dragged her tongue over her teeth, her jaw set. Shaking her head again she exhaled. "I just- you have seen Eren, right? I mean, _are you_ _sure_?"

Levi sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. "Yes. Eren is a titan-shifter." Shaking his head at her, he turned to open the door, but paused with his hand on the door knob. "I'm actually a bit shocked at how well you're taking this, Wilde."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Artemis asked, getting up and dusting her backside.

"I just told you one of your cadets was a Titan, and the only thing that seemed to shock you was who it was."

Artemis slid a hand into her trouser pocket, scratching the back of her head with the other, shrugging. "Dunno. It just doesn't faze me as something too unbelievable I s'pose. I dunno."

Levi stared at her, judging her stance, then shrugged, opening the door and walking out of the room. "Go get yourself checked by the nurse, then start helping with cleaning this shit hole up. That's an order."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Ah, Artemis, where have you been?" Genevieve greeted the soldier.

"Oh, I was just— ow!" Artemis cried after the nurse smacked her over the back of the head.

"Serves you right, now go sit over there while I grab bandages."

Artemis scowled, sitting over where she'd been told. "I thought you were a pacifist." She whined, rubbing her head.

"Mhmm, and I am, however like anyone else, if you provoke me, I may not respond rationally." Genevieve stated, moving towards Artemis. "Face the wall so I can get your back done with."

Artemis sighed, moving around. "It honestly feels fine, plus I technically won the game, both times, so I don't even see why I'm here."

"Because your Captain ordered it."

"Well yeah, but- wait, how did you know he did?"

"Where do you think he got the idea?" Genevieve responded, pulling Artemis' shirt up over her head and handing it to the solider to hold over her front for when the bandages where removed.

Artemis sighed. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."


End file.
